


all哈/蛋哈/路人哈/多p/父子/rps注意/段子集

by niangniangdekafei



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: ALL哈, M/M, RPS注意, 多P, 父子 - Freeform, 路人哈
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 36,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niangniangdekafei/pseuds/niangniangdekafei
Summary: 本篇是哈利•哈特总受的王牌同人肉文，撸管专用，情节为肉的味道而存在，所以情节就一概说不通。部分1:有那么点儿靠谱的同人段子。多为蛋哈，有rps存在也是蛋哈世界的引申而已。部分2:不太靠谱的多p肉了。脱离人物世界，架空背景胡说开始了。部分3:完全架空了，就是人物的名字是蛋哈，剩下的要素几乎全改了。只为爽。是没脑文，请勿深究。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> all哈，路人哈，rps注意，父子，多p

蛋哈段子:[看了一位胖友的原著描述，说蛋蛋保留了哈利的遗物而想到的梗。所以想知道更多原著里的故事啦!才能再写哦!]

加拉哈德回家清点自己东西时，发现少了一条手工四角裤和手工磨制的眼镜(手工四角裤怎样!!!很贵的那种!一条伞都要7000!)，就决定去找那混小子要回来。

楼梯间没什么人，老先生把蛋蛋堵截了。开始以为是鬼，艾格西吓了一跳，后来知道哈利还活着，他开心的差点跳起来。直到哈利要内裤那一刻为止，那一刻他真想一头碰死。

"我的四角裤不见了。"老绅士低头看着缩成一团的强壮青年。  
"你怎么连这个也查得出来?"  
"我家一根针不见了我都知道。你拿了吧?在哪里?"哈利问。  
开始艾格西死也不说，红着脸只是搪塞，但加拉哈德的义正严辞的逼问让他实在感到羞愧，末了，艾格西终于哭鸡鸡地说:

"我穿着呢。"  
老绅士被这个回答弄得心神一荡。这强壮的小青年竟然会把自己的四角裤穿上，豪不嫌弃。哈利故作严肃，道:"那你还不知道拿了别人的衣服该怎么做?当然是立刻当面脱下来还给人家啊!"哈利去拽蛋蛋的皮带。

脸红的青年怂透了，和一只考拉一样缩在墙角，灵敏的四肢也不会动了，只牢牢搂着老先生的双手，都快哭了，哀求:"不要，真不要!哈利老师!爹地!"

"怕什么!我什么没见过!"老绅士调情起来也豪不留余地，揶揄着小蛋蛋，直到他看见那根bo起的巨物，狰狞地昂扬吐信，头部鲜红，和蛋蛋脸上的血管一样。蛋蛋挡着脸只管哭。

加拉哈德意识到那是对自己的反应，惊呆了，随即慌乱起来，一把撕开四角裤就要离开。

艾格西哭着一把从后搂住老先生，道:"既然被您看见这样的我，那我也不隐瞒了。哈利爹地，你就让我做一次吧..."

那东西有那么大啊...加拉哈德咬牙想着，便脸色嫣红，目光湿润着，他拒绝道:"找你一般大的去!"

"可你怎么看了我的呢?"艾格西撒娇起来也很到位，尤其是对本就爱护自己的老先生，"让我也看看您的!"

"啊!"面对小孩子伸过来的手，加拉哈德似乎不打算逃跑的样子。

蛋哈系列小段子:哈利失忆了

蛋蛋一点也不着急。他双手插兜乐呵呵地看着刚回家的老先生。一身洁白的病号服，一尘不染的样子。

"我的床头----"哈利抬手回头问。  
"我们的床头!"艾格西威严地站着，他要让属于自己的老爸爸慢慢想起来。

"我们的床头?为什么有锁链?"哈利懵懂地问。

"那个明晚我再告诉你，"青年兴致勃勃地说:"现在先问我那个抽屉里是啥!快问我!快问我!我先给你解释这个。"

看看墙上的撩铐(粉色皮环的)，哈利极不情愿地按下一肚子疑问，打开抽屉，看看里面的ky...

"爸爸，欢迎回家!"蛋蛋一把抱起老先生，"我们从头把这些试用一遍吧!"

"不!放下我!"了然的老先生脸红着抵死挣扎。

蛋哈段子: 如果双黄蛋耍果体围裙的戏码会是什么样?

加拉哈德是受，细腰长腿的他下盘力量当然没有两个蛋壮。

受处在被掠夺的地位，更何况50岁的男人因为老了而敌不过两个蛋x能力的事儿实在让他憋了一口气。更何况主动送上门去给掠夺者玩儿。

加拉哈德不好色，他于美色上感觉平平，再美的女人到他那儿也得巡着礼仪分阶段步入婚礼殿堂。

厨房里，对着两个蛋围裙后面露空的大tun，加拉哈德这么告诉自己，自己是正人君子，不是狗油壶，基兔子。并恶狠狠地咬了自己舌尖。

面前是一份水果沙拉，奶油腻腻的。眼角余光里是橘黄色围裙下粗壮的大腿。他绝不承认自己被煎蛋的西装蛋那"思想者"姿势所迷惑，粗壮健美的手臂在他的厨房里根本比不上火鸡的翅膀!

一份烤面包被放在小竹篮里摆在他面前，在一招"神龙摆尾"之后，tun上的围裙飘带给加拉哈德留下了深刻的印象，然后boy蛋嬉笑着离开了。

为什么他的蛋们那么健美阳光，清纯可爱。老绅士扶着额头准备吃一个面包压压心里的那股火。

"抛铁饼"，"扔飞枪"，"起跑"等奥运会姿势先后在老者眼前上演，偶尔露出的春光简直要让他心脏病也犯了。加拉哈德用一只奇异果塞住自己的嘴巴，腮帮子咯吱作响，两眼气得要喷火。为什么这么诱惑他!这小蛋已经够可爱了自己不知道吗?

最后，眼前是boy蛋温柔诚恳的笑脸，青年正趴在他面前桌子上，与一边被拉下的围裙下一片鼓囊囊的胸膛，和小小的泛白的青涩rt。

右手边是背对着他摘菜的蛋的一只大tun，近在咫尺，白腻泛着润泽光度的嫩tun，还有黑黢黢的细缝。老绅士再不好色，也是男人呐!

加拉哈德夹紧腿，压住要抬头的一根棒槌。吞了口口水。

"我是正人君子。"老绅士在心里默念一百遍，"不能猥亵青年的屁股。"他用了很强的意志力。

能看见爱人的脸同时还有pg的机会有多少呢?两个蛋可是把上下"两张脸"都给了他啊!

"咯!"老绅士强咽一口口水，对着那臀伸出修长雪白的美手，"一下，就捏一下...我也是男人呐...捏个把pg没什么好羞愧的，我一辈子都没捏过一个pg，上帝啊，赔我一次吧..."

几乎已经被诱惑到失神的老头儿，瞳孔都迷离了，天人交战得太强烈，意识都迷糊了，还是本能地伸出手，一只覆盖在tun上，一只摸在眼前笑眼的青年的胸脯上---像一个坐拥美色的老资本家，一个圈养小白脸的老头儿---动作一点儿检点也没了，两手抓了，两手都很硬。

"你输了!你输了!耶!!!"两个蛋同时欢呼起来，一人抓住一只摸自己的手，就把老先生往楼上拽。

"啊?我，我怎么了?我没犯罪!"加拉哈德慌乱地看着二人，后悔不已:"放开我!我下次再也不干了!!不!我保证没有下次了!!!你们不要...又强迫我...呜呜呜…"

可是已经被拖到楼上了。门一关，就预示着为期3个小时的冷战结束了...另一个为期4小时的热战开始了。

真人rps，还pwp，我没有救了。讲的是蛋蛋强了脸老师的故事。也算日常:

这小子看他的眼神怎么就这么没遮没掩的下流。脸含笑回以对方一个颔首，小青年赶快移开自己赤果的视线，装作正经。脸走了过去，端着酒杯，四下无人，又阴暗。

他问:"觉得我很漂亮?"青年惊愕地抬头，老者继续含笑问:"所以想把我里面弄得乱七八糟的?"蛋蛋不知道对方是否是是来勾搭他的，一时间怀疑地看着老先生，只见对方继续道:"想干s我干k我，看我在你床上痛哭，哀求你疼爱的样子?"

蛋仔忍不住石更了，光是想象他已经忍不住热血沸腾，顾不上老先生是否是有意勾搭他，率先回答:"想。"

果然，"也只好想想罢了。"老先生套出青年的话就变了脸，嘲讽又戏谑，起身道:"现在做梦太早了。回家晚上做梦去吧。"说完便甩手离去。蛋仔恍然大悟:这老先生性格好恶劣啊!!!

蛋仔本不想再管脸了，可眼前的场景让他不能不管:那个扮演威士忌的小胡子和龙舌兰的大汉竟然在剧场过道里抓住了脸先生。瘦弱的老先生被反手压在墙上，身后二人正上下其手。老先生都快哭了。

蛋蛋正义感爆棚，二话不说就跳上去揪打二人，虽然反被揍了，但他一点儿也不退缩，像护主的狼狗一样，忠诚又不怕死，简直疯狂。还好那二人怕惹事便赶快走了。

脸看着青年淤紫起来的脸真的吓坏了。青年血气方刚他能明白，可为什么伤害自己吃饭的家伙，明知打不过还冲上来!

脸心疼地一把搂住蛋蛋，紧紧把年轻人抱在怀里安慰，心痛地吼:"你根本打不过他们!你傻吗?"他推开青年心急如焚地查看对方的伤势:"这一会怎么拍戏!你这笨蛋!"

被搂住的一瞬间蛋仔就傻了，一直以为脾气不好的老先生搂着他责备时真的比父亲还让他感动温暖。眼前晃动的俊美容颜离他那么近!蛋仔忍不住了。他虽打不过那两个家伙，却能打过这老先生!

科林在被吻住的瞬间大叫一声不好!他怎么能掉以轻心!"不!不是这个意思!我只，只是关心你的伤!"科林断断续续地解释着。可对方已经发狂了。

扯下老先生的裤子，蛋仔受不了了就顶进去，结果发现那处极为松软，他有些明了了。

老先生哭得乱七八糟，被年轻人内s，躺在肮脏的地面上。。

蛋仔阴着脸问他:"你是不是总这样勾引男人!"

老先生抱着胸哭道:"才不是!我只主动抱过你一个人，结果就..."

"那你为什么那么松!"

"老年人就是松的!魂淡!"老先生哭得脸都红了。抬不起头来。

蛋仔恍然大悟，道:"原来是这样。"他又拍了老先生pp一下装作凶狠，因为他发现自己不狠这老头根本不怕自己!"你已经是我的了!以后要听我的话知道吗!"

"不要我不要!"老先生吼。

"就知道!"蛋仔说着掏出手机，抬高老先生一条腿，快到对方甚至还来不及把脸捂住，那乱七八糟的地方就被拍下来了。"你要是不听话我就把这个发出去!你以后就是我的小情人!知道吗?"

老者哭唧唧地捂住脸，他就知道自己怂。[/cp]

[cp]蛋哈rps日常，接上一个强上的。2

每次做的时候老先生总是哭，无论在多么舒适的环境里，也是鸵鸟一样把头扎在枕头里呜呜地哭，顾头不顾腚的，拉起来就看到他用两个拳头分别挡在眼睛前。哭得蛋仔心烦意乱。

"就那么不喜欢和我做?我技术就那么差?可是，你，你也sh了啊!我不懂。"蛋仔颓然坐在床上问道。

老先生用拳头挡住眼睛哭道:"身体很舒服啦，但是我心里不痛快。我就是讨厌你讨厌你讨厌你!"

他还一直骂讨厌自己，蛋仔却实在愤怒不起来。细胳膊细腿的老先生看上去就那么脆弱，这让他叹口气，爱意泛滥下，把人整个捞抱到腿上。

"你怎么这么瘦，"蛋仔皱眉道。

老先生认真地回答:"是导演啦，导演不让我吃饭饭。他说我瘦了穿西装出现镜头里刚刚好，胖一点就不帅气了!"

"胡说!"蛋仔唾骂一声。

"我想要帅气的镜头!"老先生认真地说，"我想要变成美男子!大杀四方的特工!"老先生伸手比划几下，"让男人女人都迷上我!成为美色代言人!"

"嘬!"蛋仔响亮地亲了老脸一口，发自肺腑地叹道:"你已经很漂亮了。"

这个马屁竟然让这位虚荣的老先生脸红了!蛋蛋惊讶得合不拢嘴!这个老先生怎么~这么爱美!仿佛此刻能看见在他身后开屏的尾巴!

脸叔其实很开心装作很腼腆地问:"真的啊?"

"真的。"

无缘无故地，老年人开心起来。这在蛋蛋眼里真是无缘无故地，因为他开心的理由根本和自己半毛钱关系也没有啊!!!

这个傲娇的老情人啊!蛋仔心疼，不知道自己吃的是什么醋。

 

加拉哈德站在门前手心里全是汗。下班不敢回家的男人怕是整个伦敦找不出第二个。眼前是自家门板，自家玻璃，里面亮着自家灯，只是打开门后的两个男人叫他心里一阵阵发凉。

他50岁了，凭什么开了一天例会累得腰酸腿痛不敢回家见爱人!他一辈子杀的人，经历过的恐怖袭击有多少!怎么怂得连自己家也不敢回!拽着自己西装衣摆像个童子军，站在门口5分钟了。

倒不是怕两个穿着橘红色国体围裙的青年，可爱地笑着，举着美食问他先要他还是先要它。那能有多大刺激性!开玩笑!他可是经历过蜜罐任务的人。

也不是怕洗澡时有俩人给服务，一个擦背，一个搓脚趾。开玩笑!这有什么可怕!简直小儿科到不能入他50岁身经百战的法眼!

老绅士擦擦手心里的汗---全蹭裤子上了。他怕的是为他舍命的两个人，让他担了两份儿的心，受了两份儿的怕。生怕二人为他挡了两颗子弹。

看在这个份儿上，加拉哈德终于还是推门进屋了。

一个穿黄云运动服的大男孩儿和一个身穿西装的青年眉眼一样，都笑着等他呢。

"哈利!""哈利!"两个蛋一齐叫起来。

"唔，嗯。"老绅士犹豫着答应了，不敢看二人，回身自己关门。

"爸爸平安回来太好了。"西装蛋说。

"你还在瞎担心!搞得我也跟着担心呢!"boy蛋埋怨着。

"现在不用担心啦!"

"可不是嘛!"

俩蛋一齐笑起来。他们相处的看起来十分融洽。

哈利紧紧咬住嘴唇。这两个小子没打架，没冲突!原因是一致对外!一齐结了联盟来对付自己这个老不死吧!老绅士额头冒汗了。

一个蛋主动来给他脱西装，鞋袜，另一个蛋忙着去摆餐具。

饭桌上，老哈利阴着脸看着二人，食不下咽。

这两个小鬼在那里不知道说什么，你一句"对呀!他一句"对呀!"然后再问老哈利:"您说对不对呀!"

少数服从多数，这两个毛还没长全的毛蛋竟然跟他玩起民主这套!老绅士气得牙痒痒!泼了汤大骂道:"对个屁对!"

两个蛋微笑不语，好整以暇看着papa。

"你别跟我玩民主投票那一套!你俩是一个人!根本没有你们和我!只有你和我!"哈利破口大骂，指着二人:"你不要再演相亲相爱的戏码了，自导自演，你是戏精吧。"

"又生气了呢。"西装蛋站起来。

"昨天的教训都忘了呢。"boy蛋液也站起来。

"还好有你在，兄弟，不然我会被欺负死呢!"

"兄弟还说这个。"

两个无耻蛋说着已经把哈利夹在中间。

真不是他怂。哈利哆嗦了，这俩小蛋真的会下死手整他。

二人抱住他的腰，争着亲吻他的嘴唇，哈利吓得腿都软了。

被塞进一个跳蛋两根rb，一整晚gc，3天下不来床的日子真不好过。他哭得昏天黑地，在黑暗中哭着求两个青年饶恕他的坏嘴的样子他还记得。真的不行了。

"不要...不要又那样...我不要..."

他倒是能打败两个蛋，可是打败之后呢，那两个蛋就会用美男计拼命诱惑他。那个国体围裙让他吃尽了苦头啊!

老加拉哈德不知道自己还能怎么办，除了乖乖给两个蛋cpg之外。谁，谁来救救他!

蛋哈段子:西装下的秘密

裁缝铺的西装昂贵，老绅士穿起来合体，腰是腰腿是腿，使人高出一等。

优雅的举止下，国王一般的荣耀里，却隐藏着绅士们自己的小秘密。

办公室的窗户旁，那只细腰显得更脆弱，那是支持一位50岁的男人的地方，撑着他从男孩儿，披荆斩棘，承受生活带来的痛苦，成为一个真正的男人的地方。

对于这样的男人，这样的腰肢，脆弱而久经历史，沉淀出雍容而积攒睿智的人的腰肢，就像卢浮宫里的雕塑，大卫的身躯，甚至教皇的王冠。

如何令这样的男人的学生不敬仰?日夜妄图占为己有?虽然已经占有了，但还需"盘"，正如玉器，蜜蜡，楠木，沉香，需要用手细细每日把玩，直到自己的味道，油脂，渗透进那老古董里，不光为了保养其使其光彩天长地久，更为了烙印上自己的痕迹。这是绅士的审美价值观。艾格西是个追着绅士准则跑的新新小绅士。他也懂得爱护自己的宝贝，没听说过谁把宝贝儿贝儿宝一个劲往外推。哪个不是爱护长久，妄图传家?青年赶快摸上那腰。

加拉哈德感到被摸的地方一阵刺痛，不是皮肉痛，当然，作为美玉被保养的他根本不会有人舍得留下一条裂缝，那是一阵神经质的敏感，就像末梢神经被摸到一样。只要蛋蛋碰那里，他就会发疼。这个缠人的古董收藏家对他的"把玩"太过疯狂。

把老绅士制服，那很简单，"叫啊!你倒是叫啊!把所有人都叫来看看你的样子!再说我在这里，你叫破喉咙也没人敢理。"这种话就足够欺负这软玉小老头温香小嫩肉了。老者四肢哆嗦着，两个手肘撑着窗台，膝盖发软。

双排扣西装扒拉开，拽出裤腰里的衬衫衣摆，一粒粒解开白瓷小纽扣，露出写满大大小小英文字母的雪白身躯。艾格西作为主笔人，拿出一只水溶性笔，用牙齿拽掉笔帽，肚皮上已经写满了，例如:艾格西的papa，老猫咪，浪兔子，吻我蛋蛋之类的。

小腹下面延伸至裤dang里的部位还有一点空白，青年认认真真地趴在上面写:艾格西的玩具。hole.

老者哭着看着青年在自己身上签字，他全身甚至连"那里"也被写满了，根本不能见人。而他的小情人还是醋意满满，只因兰斯洛和他说了两句话----报告新来的狗子里有约克夏，问他要不要。艾格西就要写上警告。

"我不是玩具。"他哽咽着，"我不是，不是你的玩具。你欺负人。"他实在坏不过蛋蛋了，只能这样小声骂他:"你欺负我。坏蛋蛋。"

盖上笔帽，青年整理油头，扶了眼镜，正了粉面，嘻嘻坏笑:"又没有别人看到，怕什么?回家我给你洗干净嘛。"又腆脸隔着西裤狠狠捏了一把老头的蛋蛋。

"你是刘忙。"老头彻底哭起来，蛋蛋已经被玩了一早晨，又酸又疼。他还在骂:"流氓。"

rps日常:(清水)

与科林第一次交握双手，到聊工作，工作里的不确定，怯弱，或紧张，科林给于安慰，鼓励，及指导这类的日常，已经积累成塔伦喜欢和他聊心里话的亲切关系了。

对方和蔼地笑，捧着咖啡坐在摄影棚铁架子上和自己说话，塔伦有点忍不住吐露心声:"我是个农村长大的boy。"科林不可置否地耸耸肩，"你是个，国王级别的绅士。"塔伦有点抖，紧张地抖脚，"真高兴你没嫌弃我粗鲁或不懂礼节。"

"你生长在威尔士，"科林啜饮咖啡，继续道:"对什么体育项目最在行?"

"几乎所有的。"塔伦有点脸红地答，他还真的擅长很多体育项目。

"真羡慕啊!"科林的回答令蛋仔意外，"我，50岁才接动作戏呢。"大叔指指自己的弱体格。

蛋仔立刻挺起厚实的胸膛高叫:"您的打戏很专业!"

"够了够了。"科林安慰容易激动的小伙子，接着说:"我很想也那样擅长运动，如果不嫌弃，请一定带我去看看你的生活。另外，我只是个普通人，不是国王或绅士。"柔软的银色发丝混合了夕阳要落下----要收工时的慵懒无害。塔伦看傻眼了，被绅士所讲的普通人的话熏得微微要落泪。

从那天起，科林感觉自己养了一条柯基状的恶犬，午饭时呲牙吓跑了所有邀请他用餐的工作人员。而塔伦端着盘子低头小声地道歉，说:"我只是想要你陪我吃饭。"这样子又让他生气不起来。

"是只陪你吃饭才行，对吗?"科林靠近低头的小恶犬问道。蛋仔红着脸点点头，使劲掐手里的大汉堡。

半晌，老绅士叹口气道:"其实不用赶走别人这么麻烦，下次，你只要请我吃稍微好一点的牛排就可以。"

低头的蛋仔恍然大悟:他可以约老师单独出去吃饭了!

rps采访段子:

睡不着采访脸小蛋同学:

我:蛋同学，有人说你这张抱着脸老师的表情实在是真情流露，你能不能和大家说一下:抱脸老师是什么感觉呢?

蛋:叔太瘦了!(大叫)我们都要练肌肉的，还吃的挺多的。但脸叔一把年纪了，还那么瘦，抱着的时候和要断了一样。

脸:(手指点点)工作需要--节食。

蛋:而且叔身上很暖和!猜不到吧?(笑)尤其是肩膀和脖子还有脸颊的部位，总是暖洋洋的。要人抱了就困起来。有一种年长者的安慰力，很安心。

脸:脸红。

蛋:所以就很心疼啦!(笑)抱着叔时真的打从心眼里心疼和不舍。想喂他吃好的。

我:嗯嗯。原来这么好!

蛋:还有!还有!(突然羞涩，扭捏道:)叔身上的味道很好闻，和我妈([害羞])我爸爸身上的味道是一样的。就是那种家人味道。真想不到:茫茫人海里能遇到和自己一个味道的人。我对这味道最没辙了。(摸鼻子)

我:母体味道呢!(转身)那么脸叔您对此有什么评价吗?

脸:(红着脸，笑得不行，但还是正襟危坐，半天道:)我不是你妈!(然后就说不出话来)

蛋:([害羞]在椅子上扭来扭去和pp上长虫了一样)[/cp]

[cp]就小蛋同学喜欢抱脸叔这个问题采访脸叔:(虚构蛋哈!!虚构哦!)

我:在片场蛋仔会经常抱您吗?

脸:(认真)工作需要会有接触的，常规性的。我很习惯了，因为大家都很热情，都会彼此搂抱的。

我:那么蛋仔抱您以什么姿势居多呢?

脸:(思考)应该和大家一样，喜欢抱我的腰。(笑)大概因为我真的很瘦吧。

我:那么您对蛋蛋喜欢抱您这件事是什么态度呢?接受还是拒绝之类的。

脸:大概这算是一种x本能吧。就像是爱美之心人皆有之，再加上我的味道令他感觉熟悉，我想是一种本能反应，大概他本人也不太清楚自己的动作。作为演员(美色担当那种)，我很理解，这是大家喜欢我的表现。

我:()那么您经常被抱(tx)咯?!

脸:不不!我会隔挡开!(我面前扫过一阵风，那一拳大概有100牛顿，我冷汗直流)我很熟练的。但是小蛋的动作是潜意识的...怎么说呢?一条小狗趴在你腿上耸动，你总不能踢它吧?[摊手]

我:我可以趴你腿上呆一会儿吗?

脸:你给我有多远死多远。(礼貌地拒绝)

蛋:(得意忘形，不知道哪里值得得意。[摊手])

[cp]采访系列段子完结篇:马导演

我:怎么样?看了两人的相处模式，我想问您当时是看准了这个模式才找他们俩的吗?例如您当时脑子出现了一个剧本。

马:不不，其实我当时想要的模式是，可后来猫渐渐进化成人了，那狗不知道怎么就废了额。

我:您也会在片场搂抱脸老师吗?

马:导演的审美怎么会和大众一样[并不简单]。在他打扮梳妆完毕之后，确实挺俊。我就喜欢欺负他。让他受伤。

我:(小声:禽兽)

马:大家也很喜欢啊!都来拍照片，拍他身上的伤口留念。然后有一次我把他欺负哭了。

我:什么!?

马:伤口太疼了的缘故吧，科林哭了起来，当时整个剧组高兴得半宿没睡。

我:那这件事怎么办啦?

马:科林后来朝我要了双倍的医疗费和加班费。并在当晚到我家告诉我太太我去了有xx舞娘的酒馆，我根本没去。

我:那您那晚没事吗?

马:我和我家狗一起睡的。

我:在壁炉前?

马:在院子里的狗窝里。

我:哦。[哈欠]采访圆满结束。

蛋哈段子:办公室秀恩爱的狗子们:

老加恢复记忆后，亚瑟给了他和小加一间独立的office。可那并不代表老加会和在会议室那样正经，他变了。

被学生抱在腿上，手里的资料看起来也津津有味。艾格西偷着亲了他的嘴，道:"这个军火组织总部在里约。这项收益多被他们用来贩白fen了。"

"我们不是商人啊!"老加低头亲了小加的嘴，告诉他，教训他一个道理:"我们是骑士。需要硬仗。别想投机取巧，这种组织要让他在地球上消失。"

艾格西严肃地点点头，道:"我没有想要回避武斗。我就是拼命的战士。不是帝王。"

"嗯，你是我最出色的学生，"老加拉哈德柔声细语地告诉蛋蛋，"把你的手拿出来吧。我是老先生，无法勃起那么多次的。"

原来蛋蛋在谈话的过程中一直都握着老师的鸟鸟。难怪亚瑟会给他们二人一间office了。

"我就喜欢阳痿的爸爸。"艾格西笑道。

本来老先生在和年轻人比时，这方面就严重损害了他的自尊。听见艾格西这么说，老加啦哈德差点气晕。冷着脸说道:"我打死你!"

 

蛋哈日常:强弱转换

小教室里，独属于自己的老师威严地被西装战甲包裹，阳光下俊美又神圣。艾格西瞪着手拿教鞭，戴着眼镜的papa，心里或是生理都不太对劲儿。

加拉哈德不在床上时十分强悍，因他老师的身份，承担传道授业的职责，大道理讲着讲着可不就威严了?每当这时艾格西总想要胜过papa，压倒papa，不光因为那神圣的美貌，也因为雄性的本能。他从座位上站起身。

明知大事不妙，加拉哈德有些腿软----他知道青年要干什么---耍流氓这事他真不在行。"回，回你的座位上去，小加拉哈德!"他勉强怒斥。

独属于自己的papa的手很软很凉，艾格西牵起那双手，一只吻了一下，用自己的小狗眼可怜兮兮地盯着papa问:"你只要给我当上司，不要给我当papa啦?"

老头的心绞痛起来。

"上司和papa不应该是一样的吗?你都该尊重的。"加拉哈德避开那对'狗眼'，道:"快回去坐好。"

"那怎么一样呢!"小加拉哈德一个一个掰着手指数给papa听:"papa要喂我吃奶，让我日小穴，给我做饭，陪我洗澡，和我睡觉觉..."

"才不会有奶!"老先生羞得满脸通红，往后退着，眼看地面结巴道:"才不会喂奶给你。"

有时艾格西也很困惑，为什么对于别人的调戏，老师总能很镇定地回应，对于自己的就不行。他搂住老师的细腰这么问:"为什么独对于我，你就害羞成这样?"

"那是因为，我见过你小的时候啊。"老师颤声说。那个纯真漂亮的孩子，他加拉哈德的学生。

艾格西立刻就明白了。"所以，你真的感觉我是你的儿子?你感觉在和儿子做爱?"

老师颤抖着嘴唇躲开他的气息，哑声道:"是我让你变成这样的，该是勾引你的罪魁祸首，是我，勾引你的...荡妇，我不要那样..."

这道德心让艾格西叹口气，一把把老师抓到怀里在他耳边告诉他:"首先你没有亲儿女，就算有我也会一一掐死!你只能是我的，是我一个人的papa，只能陪我，供我开心。"

老先生抖起来，眼神狼狈着，躲进青年怀里不出声。他总是被艾格西的占有欲弄得心情激荡。他认了。

"在你老得动弹不了时，也会是我照顾你，给你擦屎擦尿，到时候你就彻底属于我啦!"

一想到自己一丝不挂躺在家里的床上，连排泄都要经艾格西的手，每天只能被肆意侵犯，加拉哈德吓得快要死了，也羞得快要死啦!"不会有那么一天的!我身体很棒!不会有那么一天的!我不要!我不要成为充气娃娃!我不要，呜…"

眼看老师已被吓软了，艾格西乘胜追击:"呐，我要出任务了，让我做一次。"

真格的时候就能看出老先生有多疼他了。这次小课堂安排在他执行任务前一个小时，加拉哈德亲自安排他的战略路线。就是因为不放心自己的儿子。

"papa帮你指挥，你不要害怕。"老者反而安慰年轻人起来。拉着儿子的手，老父亲来到书桌旁，在出征前用自己的身体给小加拉哈德打气，他从不吝啬。他羞得发抖也会趴在书桌上，自己褪下西装的裤子，轻声道:"来吧。"

"还是papa最疼我。"蛋蛋露出坏笑。扑过去就舔上老师的入口，他会完全调动老师的情欲，然后在短时间内干射他!这样老师只要睡一觉他就会回来啦。

威严的老师一会儿就又出现了，坐在年轻的腰上，虽然被顶得浑身乱颤，也会自己掐着乳头胡乱送到艾格西的嘴里，命令着:"快吸我的奶!"小蛋蛋总是很拼命地吸papa的奶。

而作为指挥高层，亚瑟就不爱管这屁事儿!但偶尔暗地里他也会偷偷叫人加厚门板的厚度，加强隔音效果，因为那些"papa好棒!papa的奶好甜!"这种台词实在太刺激他这个老人家了。

有时开玩笑似的，他也会和梅林打哈哈，问道:"你说我也是个爸爸，怎么我就没有一个这么聪明俊美的儿子捏?"梅林头也不抬地回答:"您真是想瞎了您那双好眼。"老头儿灰溜溜地摸摸鼻子不问了。

蛋哈段子:洗手间

洗手间里的老先生看见艾格西有点胆怯，虽然人前他们还是师徒，可上次一夜他被弄得太惨，导致本能地，看见这个强壮的青年就被吓得腿软。

当然蛋蛋并不知道自己为难了老师，在他那只是一点小情趣，但既然老师亲口求了他，说什么年纪大经不起折腾的话，他就收敛了很多了。再没有强迫过老师整夜欢闹，但是会收取别的报酬。

洗手间里大概有5分钟的时间没人打扰，精欲旺盛的蛋蛋自打开了荤，不知怎的，风衣下的老师的身躯也色情得不得了。他为了缓解一下欲望，会占用老师一点点自由和身体部分---tui交。

如果不是用面对面的方式的话，哆嗦得狼狈的加拉哈德认为自己还能承受，他羞耻得够呛，为什么不要正常的体位，把他压趴在洗脸台上，干完了事，而非要搂着他的腰，让他体验那非人类的大家伙因自己而暴胀到非人类的尺寸，对面也能塞进他细瘦的腿缝中。

动作摇晃太快导致他快要跌倒，加拉哈德不住地推着蛋蛋的肩膀，躲开脸，他耻于去看对方，自己的脸皮薄，一定红透了，他连最后一点派头也拿不起来了。可蛋蛋还会解开他的衬衫扣子。

细瘦的腰肢躯干都露出来，那个坏小子捏着他的乳头，他那么执着于那两粒小疙瘩，让哈利不解。接着，半裸的他抖得太狠，眼镜也掉下来，银色发丝凌乱起来。

白色的棉内裤上都湿透了，他甚至没脱下它，老先生汗流满面，眼眶里羞耻的泪水就要滴落，偏偏蛋蛋转过他的脸，对他命令道:"我要摄在里面。"

"不，不要--"慌乱的拒绝还没有完，这个街边小混混便把他转过去，湿透的内部和略微硬起的阴茎全暴露了，让那个小子得意的轻笑。哈利抬高脸，看见镜子里苍白的自己，却有着红润如鬼魅的嘴唇，感受着蛋蛋的爆发力。

过后为了补偿爸爸，蛋蛋会把老先生打横抱在怀里，自己坐在洗脸台上与他好好接吻，被弄得神智迷离的老先生，此时像是追逐太阳的花草，被年轻的热情与激情所蒙蔽，会乖乖地让蛋蛋吃他的唇舌。

像是小动物一样惹人怜爱的爸爸是最好的回报。艾格西问:"真的不用我帮你洗?"

"那事留给我。"他们的对话已经像极了情侣。加拉哈德有些挫败地想。

但他宁可蹲在卫生间一上午，也不愿回想蛋蛋帮他洗屁股的事情，那坏小子让他跨坐在腿上，一边吃他的乳头，一边用两根手指夹弄他的前列腺，使他几乎失禁个没完，哭得哑了嗓子。

蛋哈段子:(都是美图给我的灵感[害羞]谢谢大大们献图。

艾格西纳闷的是:这么穿到底色情在哪儿呢?他百思不得其解。浴袍，衬衫，很奇怪的组合，但又是最正经的组合，浴袍是保守的款式，衬衫也一丝不苟地扣好扣子。

平日papa穿的红浴袍白睡衣也是色情的要命，艾格西自认'阅片'不少，就没看过一种这样的致命的引诱法----保守引诱。

这是世纪难题，凭他的初中毕业，特工智慧也远远解不开这个难题。

认命的时候到了，他只有谦虚地向papa讨教，虚心学习，他知道papa很喜欢他这种乖学生的样子，一定会不吝赐教...

"papa，你为什么要这么穿?我不懂你这么穿是什么搭配。"艾格西小心地问道。"绅士都这么穿嘛?"

老先生的手刚伸到红木抽屉里，竟然抖起来，拿着的一根钢笔也掉了。艾格西更是怀疑。

"我都穿这么严实了，再引起你的欲望，就是你流氓!现在让我把文件写完。"papa的脸红透了，低垂眼眸盯着地面，小声说道:"我穿的很整齐了，衬衫扣子都没解，一寸肉也没露出来，你，你不许发qing。"

顿时醍醐灌顶，艾格西恍然大悟，诱人的正是papa的性格，惧怕自己的情se外表会被侵犯，知道自己皮肉俊美，知道自己会使人想欺负凌辱，就处处留神，不肯在人前轻易露出一寸肉，引人邪欲。

一般壮汉洗完澡都只穿个浴袍，papa却把衬衫马甲都穿上，还不算完。平日里里三层外三层的红浴袍，白睡衣也是这个效果，为了防梅林或其他的绅士们对他萌生邪念。

但这个样子，不是适得其反嘛![允悲]艾格西道:"你不如穿着贞操dai睡在我身边，把钥匙掉在房顶上来得痛快。papa，你这样会使人更想欺负你啊!"

"吧嗒"钢笔掉落在地毯上，老绅士气得满脸通红，浑身颤抖，指着这个学生道:"你，你，你没救了!我救不了你了!你，你，你这个逆子..."

后来老先生也试过只穿浴袍，但终究性格使然，怕在人前露出太多皮肉，引人情yu，总是把自己包裹得严严实实的。[/cp]

蛋哈之老头帽:

总之看见加拉哈德戴着大街上老头戴的帽子，一副人畜无害的样儿，和平时严肃又据人于千里之外的样儿相比，简直使艾格西想要当场欺负死爸爸。他怎么那么可爱!他在心里吼!明明可以杀光一屋子人的人为什么戴上那么平凡可爱的老头帽!

所以就有了他把刚下飞机的加拉哈德压在寝室里的床上这一幕，他还吼:"谁准许你装可爱了?你这白嫩嫩的样子要去给谁看?"扯下帽子，露出加拉哈德锐利的额角与锋利的发际线，"你是superspy啊!不该打扮得那样可爱的!"

加拉哈德气得要命，也不是好气地吼起来:"放开我!"艾格西正抓着他两只手腕，"你这色晴狂!恋父情节越来越严重的小鬼!根本就是我穿什么你都会起反应!你这是病!你去治病去吧你!找医生去吧你!"

可青年发了疯根本不听这些，灵机一动，加拉哈德换了手法，应该可以治治这个恋父的问题儿童。

"你还想去给谁看?装可爱勾引谁吗?"就在艾格西说这个话的时候，老先生吼道:

"我没有!你再胡闹我再也不对着你笑了!年轻人!"加拉哈德突然这么说:"再也不对你展露我的明媚笑靥了!"然后他做了个标志性的装可爱的动作---鼓腮帮。

这真有效?老先生感受明显松开的力道，回头一看，映入眼帘的是一张"拉屎拉不出来"的涨紫的脸。艾格西似乎真的很怕他不再对他笑了。

这个笨蛋，但加拉哈德尝到了自己种下的苦果:整整一天，艾格西都在求他对自己笑一个，毫无理由的。谁能毫无理由的笑啊!!!!![/cp]  
[cp]蛋哈:脱毛(慎)

"即使一丝不挂也会从容优雅。"这话是谁说的，哈利几乎忘了。站在情人面前完全不是那回事。阳光透过单薄的窗帘照在他白腻的身上，他几乎迈步开步。

他忘了什么时候起蛋蛋变得很凶，特别凶。他穿着好好的西装，凶神恶煞，眼都红了推搡哈利，恶声道:"快走!"

这是洗澡，不是上刑场，这日常是哈利最惧怕的，因为他忘了怎么能反抗这个程序。手抱住胸挡住腿间，他不知道怎么走。被青年一把扛在肩上，他只在肩上哆嗦。

先是肩膀手臂上细细的绒毛，被褪去，露出光滑的蛋白般的手臂线条。再是前胸。

"蛋蛋，"哭丧着脸的老先生低声下气地商量:"能不能不要剃这里，我平时，还要，还要穿敞胸衬衫的衣服。"他挡在胸前，抵抗着那只手，"能让我看起来有男人味。"

"谁准许你穿敞胸的衣服!你的西装不全有领带吗?"艾格西眼都红了，盯着蛋白豆腐一样的手臂浑身发紧，"再敢穿那样暴露的衣服就让你以后光着出门。"老先生听了不得不让步，剃就剃吧，衬衫扣子以后都系上就算了。

"还不把腿张开!想我c死你吗!"蛋蛋凶恶地威胁。他不撒谎，真的会把自己r死的。老先生欲哭无泪，让人白白剃了那丛毛毛。

蛋丘的缝隙里还有些细小的绒毛，需要扒开丘峰仔细刮去，眼前腿根也在抖，老先生哭鸡鸡地哀求:"男人都有那里的毛毛，我不要刮，我不要当娘娘腔，不要当那个。"

"再不松手就掐你的rt，掐到肿成葡萄那样大!让你连衬衫也穿不下!"青年凶得不行，老先生捂着已经红肿的rt，到底让他把缝隙里的毛毛刮净。

整个老先生白滑如牛奶布丁，脸上更是一尘不染，美得令人窒息。被抱住整个吸舔了一回。

还只是洗澡而已。[/cp]

蛋哈:脱毛(慎)

"即使一丝不挂也会从容优雅。"这话是谁说的，哈利几乎忘了。站在情人面前完全不是那回事。阳光透过单薄的窗帘照在他白腻的身上，他几乎迈步开步。

他忘了什么时候起蛋蛋变得很凶，特别凶。他穿着好好的西装，凶神恶煞，眼都红了推搡哈利，恶声道:"快走!"

这是洗澡，不是上刑场，这日常是哈利最惧怕的，因为他忘了怎么能反抗这个程序。手抱住胸挡住腿间，他不知道怎么走。被青年一把扛在肩上，他只在肩上哆嗦。

先是肩膀手臂上细细的绒毛，被褪去，露出光滑的蛋白般的手臂线条。再是前胸。

"蛋蛋，"哭丧着脸的老先生低声下气地商量:"能不能不要剃这里，我平时，还要，还要穿敞胸衬衫的衣服。"他挡在胸前，抵抗着那只手，"能让我看起来有男人味。"

"谁准许你穿敞胸的衣服!你的西装不全有领带吗?"艾格西眼都红了，盯着蛋白豆腐一样的手臂浑身发紧，"再敢穿那样暴露的衣服就让你以后光着出门。"老先生听了不得不让步，剃就剃吧，衬衫扣子以后都系上就算了。

"还不把腿张开!想我c死你吗!"蛋蛋凶恶地威胁。他不撒谎，真的会把自己r死的。老先生欲哭无泪，让人白白剃了那丛毛毛。

蛋丘的缝隙里还有些细小的绒毛，需要扒开丘峰仔细刮去，眼前腿根也在抖，老先生哭鸡鸡地哀求:"男人都有那里的毛毛，我不要刮，我不要当娘娘腔，不要当那个。"

"再不松手就掐你的rt，掐到肿成葡萄那样大!让你连衬衫也穿不下!"青年凶得不行，老先生捂着已经红肿的rt，到底让他把缝隙里的毛毛刮净。

整个老先生白滑如牛奶布丁，脸上更是一尘不染，美得令人窒息。被抱住整个吸舔了一回。

还只是洗澡而已。


	2. 2，段子集，开始慎入了

[cp]记个梗: 可怜孤儿蛋，富有独身yd哈。蛋哈。

蛋蛋是个卖火柴的小孤儿，吃不饱，穿着破洞的大衣，不一样的两只鞋子，带着顶破毡帽，在冬季伦敦大街上流浪。这天来了一群坏孩子，追着他打，蛋蛋满身是血，在大街上呼救，看到一位老绅士皱眉看着他，他就磕头求对方救他。

老绅士救了他，把他带回家。蛋蛋开始了崇拜对方的生涯。老绅士严厉，博学多才，教育他读书识字。唯一缺点就是脾气不好，一定要蛋蛋听他的才开心。蛋蛋一直陪着小心，卑躬屈膝些，却也心甘情愿。

有一天，哈利见他长得足够大了。便决定讨要报酬。他把蛋蛋叫道自己卧室来，问他:"知道该怎么报答我吗?"

蛋蛋回答说他愿意为老师做任何差事。

老先生点点头，tuo掉了衣服。蛋蛋吓得立刻就走。却被哈利拽住一只袖子...

他真的不知道，自己还能这么欺负一直尊敬的人。其实那外表严肃的人骨子里又s又浪。蛋蛋不知道他是为了培养自己成才而把自己带回来的，还是单纯为了这当子事儿把他捡回来的。因为从那天起，他几乎每天留宿在哈利的卧室里。[/cp]

 [cp]卖火柴的艾格西梗续1: 蛋哈(双11礼物，[笑cry]我不会艾特人，我知道你们在，大家快来看看呀!)

哈利拽住艾格西的袖子，严厉的眼眸里竟然有一丝狼狈，他道:"别走。"

艾格西哆嗦着，膝盖都被吓软了，他抽回手就要逃走。

眼见对方拒绝自己，老绅士迫不得已，哀求了一句:"我不会反抗，你可以按你喜欢的来。"

吓得艾格西单膝跪在地上，眼眶湿润，颤声道:"您给我八个胆子我也不敢那么对您啊!老师!您在我心里太过神圣，您教导了我成人，如灵魂导师..."

"住口!"哈利打断了他，脸上显出老人特有的悲哀与憔悴，他蹲下身，平视着艾格西，慢慢道:"我教给你上流社会的一切礼节，与男人的信仰和坚强，但我毕竟不是修道士，或圣人，艾格西，我是个绅士没错，但是个有着正常欲求而且希望你陪伴的男人。"

这话里的暧昧让艾格西心跳加速，这话里一丝邪词浪语也没有，但却暧昧得让他如在云里雾里。他的老师也只是个普通男人，并渴望着他。

他有点胆子大了。

"你是嫌弃我的外貌或，"哈利狼狈地顿了一下，"年龄是吗?"他扯住艾格西的胳膊，"这是，当作，报答我，只一次好吗?"老者的姿态和求爱的人一样，再不像老师了。

艾格西想笑，他的老师俊美非常，简直如艺术品一般，想触碰他的人成千上万!!!!他道:"那你就别怪我粗鲁一些，老师，你拿戒尺打过我，我可不会打你，这就算是我的让步了。"能欺凌哈利老师，还有比这个更刺激的吗?艾格西知道老师看上了自己，就趁机提条件。

老绅士哆嗦了一下，更加狼狈与卑微，但他渴望艾格西的触碰与陪伴，便点点头，准备承受。

当然，艾格西并没打算那样欺负他，而是这样欺负他。[/cp]  
我可以写蛋哈的rps么...

脸叔的指导塔总一直都很听，在脸叔面前乖巧懂事，什么梗也配合着说，私下里也送脸叔回过家，一直兢兢业业。直到脸叔先开了口:

"如果我不说我不怪你，你是不是永远都不敢说你喜欢我?"  
年轻人登时快哭了，结巴着说:"我可以忍耐一辈子，忍耐我的感情，只做尊敬你的后辈。"

"you got to be more aggresive，你得主动点，是你想追我，不能我求着你r我。年轻人。"意味深长伴着那抹修长的丽影实在太令人回味无穷了。

 [cp]#蛋哈# rps注意，hb哦! 5分钟段子系列2:

第二天，气氛更暧昧了，多数是甜蜜的悸动在心房。塔总跑前跑后，在戏场也总窜到老师前面求关注，而脸叔也很高兴小boy的到来，因总带着喜气洋洋的朝气。直到下班时，开车主动送脸叔回家的塔总开始结巴了。

"你结巴什么?"在副驾驶座上端坐的老先生问。

"我怕说错一句话惹您生气，"太紧张的boy全说了出来，"与其惹你生气我宁可一辈子不说话!你太神圣..."老师年纪大了，塔总早暗自决定，宁可自己下辈子不说话了，也不想惹他生气一天。他脸红地憋气低头道。

穿着深蓝色毛衣白衬衫，淡色的金发像一只大黄狸猫的毛发，脸叔笑得也像狸猫，温和儒雅，凑凑到大红脸旁边，低声询问:"有过对我的x幻想吗?照实说!"末了一声喝斥，跟爸爸教训淘气的儿子一样!

塔总哆嗦起来，结巴得更厉害了，但他不由自主要老实回答老师的话:"有。"他点点头，"梦到你主动吻我。"

"嗤，还有呢?"

"是在我的床上，没穿衣服..."小boy再也说不下去了，哆嗦成一只小袋鼠。

"主动吻你不太可能，"老先生意味深长地说，"除非强迫..."点到为止，科林抬眼看看四周无人，用手指点点塔总的寸头脑袋，快步下车离开。

年轻人夹紧双腿，一时半会儿下不了车了。那真是又难看又狼狈的青春期末期啊!

 

 蛋哈，rps，5分钟段子系列终章:(好勤劳，给自己赞)

题目:扮猪吃老虎 

年轻人的小心翼翼丝毫没顾及到一个年过半百的人的焦心。

"你知道，我并没有一辈子去浪费。"脸叔端着酒杯摇摇琥珀色的液体。  
对面的塔总兴奋地说道:"我们立刻结婚!?"

"蠢蛋!我们的身份能结婚吗?"老先生恨铁不成钢地责备了一句，随即又陷入幻想:"但我不介意有honey moon~"又鼓励地看向青年。

拥有扎实肌肉精悍身材的青年爬上了老先生的沙发，把两只细瘦的手腕抬到人头顶。

"你!"科林一惊，道:"你力气...好大..."他皱眉动了动，根本无法撼动，"快松开手!"

"真以为导演和特技给你做的假模假式是功夫?"塔总居高临下笑得得意，老先生的衣服脆弱的和纸片一样，撕撕就破，"我可是真打，一天200斤杠铃挺举，你怎么能压得住我。"塔总实话实说。

"你一直在装乖?"科林愤怒道。

"像男子高校的傻小子吧?我那chu男样?知道你喜欢乖巧听话的，不那样怎么哄得你开心。"塔总的胡渣看起来也成熟多了。润滑剂也打开了。

许久，老先生的额发被雨水打湿般，凌乱不成样子，抿着嘴连话也说不出，声也发不出，只顾喘气。

"主动吻我。"塔总终于实现了梦想。

被撑得满满当当的，动一下似乎就要被撕裂般，科林哆嗦着攀住粗壮的臂膀，薄唇轻开，露出粉白的肉舌，讨好地亲吻青年。眼镜后面的瞳孔也几乎散开了。

"别想要我的主导权。"塔总考虑了很久，到底是让老师引导自己，还是自己控制老师，船上地位该怎么决定。"明明紧得这么厉害，还装出身经百战的样子。"他气愤老师总是那么老练的样儿，便忍不住顺从了本性，压制了对方。

老先生连神智都不清晰，还是羞耻地埋头进宽阔的胸膛里，抬不起头来。

(写完啦!期待点赞!噗噗mua~[爱你])

一个rps蛋哈梗:

剧组决定启用一批老年演员，因角色所需。大家不太同意，因为老年人迟钝，反应又慢，还很固执高傲，不好沟通。可导演说他们的薪酬很便宜，十个才顶一个。于是大家就同意了。

老脸被找来，由于相貌英俊，身材纤细，皮肤白皙，被从群众演员提升到男二号。众人都有些排斥他。脸便更讨好大家。

他很谦虚，不摆老人的架子倚老卖老，又主动和人交谈，任人欺负，也不还手。就是怕失去工作。

可是现在年轻人很嚣张，看见他演男二号便嫉妒他，欺负他。总是把他堵在角落奚落嘲讽，脸都不敢还手也不敢生气。被欺负的天天眼眶红红的。

有一次一个大个子剧组成员看中了脸穿西装的漂亮身材，便去tx他，捏他的pg，隔着裤子揉他的yj，老脸捂住脸，缩在角落里哭得无助，也不敢出声叫。

这时!蛋仔发现了他们!他打跑了大个子救了老头。蛋仔问他为什么不求救，老脸说怕被大家讨厌而被赶出剧组。

蛋仔哈哈大笑，说合同已经签了，他们怎么有权力赶你出去呢!现在的社会和以前不一样了，被欺负要欺负回去才行!

后来脸被碰时就会用胳膊阻挡一下，动作极其熟练，在王男2里被艾格西抱时挡的那一下就可见了。

脸还会在浴袍里穿衬衫，因为怕露出自己漂亮的白皮肤，而遭到袭击。也被照下来了。

(隔挡那张图找不到了[允悲][/cp]

 

 [cp]查了一下脸猫和tf的友情历程，真是甜蜜啊!把一块璞玉打磨成美玉，是需要多深的慧眼啊!但是那感情真的很猫腻了。

总是想，tf跟着屁后夸奖脸美丽漂亮，要包装他，捧红他，脸很天真，像个小孩子不懂其中意思，害羞地拽着tf的衣角跟着他到处演出出席活动。

tf把他打扮的很漂亮，自豪地到处炫耀。而脸即使穿了西装，一副总攻的样子，其实内涵没遭到改变或破坏，还是小孩子的懵懂，有时照相，会露出一副濡软的表情，跟着tf，依赖人家。

yy后来tf还真是个艺术家，坐怀不乱，反而一心教导脸，叫他不要露出那种表情，他把他打造成攻，而不是受。还叫他怎么去和年轻男孩儿说话，怎么和女人调情会显的优雅倜傥。脸很乖地学了。

但其实效果差强人意。公众场合里倒是掩人耳目的攻，骗过所有年轻的后辈，大家尊敬敬畏他，知道他强势而喜欢掌握主导权。其实只有tf知道他的软弱处，在他面前他总是会不经意地暴露出依赖和信任的表情，下意识地听话和乖巧。

脸自以为骗过所有人，却被一个青年识破。青年外号蛋仔，顽皮好动，是个真正的攻，爱欺负人，性格开朗外向，强悍认真。

他见到脸时，起初也把他当作老师和长辈，甚至觉得他有些固执古板，不好惹。

可他就是改不了作死的猫病，即使脸处处教导他，帮助他，摆足了老师的派头，他也敢欺负他!

谁知欺负几次，脸的温柔和隐忍让他上瘾了。不论怎么搞恶作剧，在他的饭碗里放小辣椒，脸都宽容和蔼地原谅他，生气也是那种忍让的态度，叫小孩子信任又喜欢，蛋仔开始变本加厉，在他面前说话毫不经大脑，说他迟钝啦，老啦，老男人啦。

有一次把脸欺负到哭了，因他当着众人面前说脸吃饭漏饭，嘴角都是饭粒，好丑的。脸私下找没人的地方伤心地偷偷哭了。尾随的蛋仔看到老师哭了既惊讶又心疼，赶快和老师赌咒发誓说自己会乖的。

后来蛋仔处处维护老师，帮着他说话，别人说脸不好他就要据理力争半天，简直是护花使者。相处下去蛋仔就发现老师其实很乖很可爱，还很怕羞怕痛，怕别人说他没有攻击性。至于发展到后来他决定一生保护脸就是很长的故事了。

海的女儿 蛋哈

[cp]人鱼梗其实很萌啊~ 蛋哈

海里有一条老人鱼，叫做哈利，是上古时期海底世界的守护神，高雅神秘，脱俗超尘，不问世事。

蛋是邻国的王子，年轻俊美，心地善良。

一日蛋王子坐船出海，海里遇难，哈利人鱼正巧路过，救了蛋王子。蛋在昏迷之时模模糊糊看了一眼老鱼神，便说他好漂亮，他爱他。本来老哈利没动心，真的把蛋王子送了回去。可天长日久，他总是忘不了那个年轻人。

他和海神交换了誓言，只换来一副老人的躯体，不能说话，想上岸再去看蛋王子最后一面。

哪知越看越爱，老人鱼主动引诱蛋王子交欢。后来真相大白，蛋知道是哈利救了自己，一心爱上了他。两人过上了幸福的生活。[污][/cp]  
[cp]海的女儿2: #蛋哈# 论在不能说话的情况下怎么引别人来r自己。

老哈利只换得一副老男人的身躯，因他本身就是上古物种，还是男人，这点无法改变。他用自己的声音做了交换，遂一辈子无法表达自己的爱意给任何一个人听。但他义无反顾，初次登上陆地，便找了件破袍子掩盖身躯，先来王宫门前徘徊，想见那个年轻的，说喜欢自己的孩子一面。

他又老又脏，身无常物，还好作为人鱼，他有一件宝物:竖琴。在守护海底世界漫长的生涯中，他神韵般的歌喉曾堪称举世翘楚---人鱼世界。使人如聆听神训。可现在，他无法唱歌了，却能弹得动人的竖琴。

终于蛋王子听到了，青年见弹竖琴的是一位老先生，便彬彬有礼，聘他做老师，请他入王宫了。

也怪哈利的琴音太过神圣清澈，使人心神洗涤了般纯净，蛋王子只能越来越尊重他。蛋几乎把他当作精神导师类的长辈那样膜拜，把他当作纯洁的天神那样恭敬。

蛋还年轻，怎么也不会对一位老先生产生情欲的明确想法，他所有的爱慕，崇拜，混杂在那神圣的膜拜感情中，越来越喜欢亲近老师，像狗尾巴那样跟着老师，却依旧不知道自己懵懂的爱情已然不是对导师的喜爱，而是对恋人的眷恋，又怎能怪他?

国王照例举办了宴会，为王子选亲。蛋王子无可不可，只知道腻在导师身边，安静地听他弹奏竖琴。

老哈利痛苦地微笑着，他是男人，还是老人，也是老师，虽然越来越喜欢这个纯洁的小青年，却无法追求他，连与那些公主竞争的资格也没有，根本就不能做蛋王子的爱人。他连这样痛苦的心情都无法告诉给王子听。而明天王子就要选妃了。

哈利决定豁出去一把。

放下竖琴，解开袍子，哈利用神圣的面孔迷惑蛋王子，跨坐在蛋王子的腿上。蛋王子被那神圣严肃的脸所震慑，果然不明白老师在干什么。尽管是那样yd赤果的动作。

哈利低着头，扯碎自己的白裤，抬高一条腿，架在蛋王子身侧，为防止他逃跑，也为露出那个腔道。直到鲜红的多重嫩肉清清楚楚展现在青年视野里，老哈利红着脸，才挑眉看王子:他不会说话，但这种程度应该可以告诉青年，他想和他交配的想法了吧。

蛋王子不负所望地纯情，即使bq了，还是傻傻的无法转动脑子，盯着老师神奇的腔道一个劲儿看。

老哈利一把攥住蛋王子的rb，拉近自己的腔道。然后，眼睛湿润，咬紧嘴唇，用尽最后的力气压抑那羞耻心，看着蛋:如果蛋再拒绝，他将羞耻到无法再活下去啦!

"老师，你，你想我，侵f你?"

老哈利点点头，心想这不是明知故问吗?这个笨蛋!

"老师，你喜欢我?"蛋不可置信地问。

老哈利红着脸，但是坚定地点点头。

心花怒放，小蛋仔艾格西心花怒放，不顾力道了，冲入柔软的腔道里，发疯了，把老师掼倒在躺椅上。

"我也喜欢你啊!老师!我现在才知道我一直喜欢你啊![泪]"蛋疯了。

蛋疯了。哈利拼命挣扎起来:他那个乖巧绵软的学生，怎么变成这样粗鲁的...他不要啦!!!呜呜呜!现在后悔来得及吗?

[cp]给留言的亲的谢礼[笑cry]:蛋哈x药梗

艾格西没想到自己会中x药，正是龙精虎猛的年纪，稍有暴力倾向的他，平时又过着单身生活，中了这药，在裁缝铺的医疗室里发狂地撞墙挠地，众人都不敢接近，这药又无法可解，而看着被撞得稀烂的木质家具，大家又都哆嗦着往后退。

老哈利哭着来自告奋勇说他要替小蛋解毒，众人都说他疯了，这一解读怕是他反而会被活活折腾死。老哈利不管不顾地哭着说:"你们都不是真心关心蛋蛋，只有我是，我是真心的，我就要替他解毒，你们都滚开!都滚开!"众人拦不住，被老哈利哭着闯入室内。

恍惚中，艾格西认出了导师，那白发苍苍的虚弱老绅士，他发狂地推老师的肩膀，口里喊着:"哈利，你出去!快出去!听话!我求求你!"

哈利倒是反而抓着他的肩膀，哭着说:"我给你解读，我给你解读，用我，用我啊!蛋蛋!"

"我不能!我死也不能这样对你!"艾格西痛苦地摇着头，自言自语地道:"你是我最重要的人，最神圣的老师，我去死，你让我去死!"

"我不怕，呜呜…抱我，抱我啊!"老哈利心疼地抱住心爱的蛋，"你用我哪里都可以，快点，我死也没关系，我喜欢你。"

终于失去理智的艾格西忍不住x药的煎熬，把灯踢碎开始施暴。。。

转眼到了第二天，阳光刺眼使他清醒过来，就看见地毯上的餐具:

可怜老哈利一把年纪，身子骨又单薄，如今翻着白眼，口角流涎，瞪着天花板的面孔惊悚可怖，浑身淤痕累累，洞洞几乎烂了般，一片狼藉。艾格西吓得当场痛哭起来，抱起几乎休克的老师嚎啕大哭，好在老师还有一口气在，看来是一夜未眠，刚刚被放过，自己也刚刚清醒的样子。

"我怎么做出这种事!真是禽兽不如!"艾格西哭着打自己嘴巴，脸蛋很快就红了，嘴角也渗出血丝，"怎么能对我的老师这样，呜呜呜，我怎么能这样!"悔恨莫急的艾格西几乎也陷入了昏迷，抱着老师不松手。

梅林赶快把光头上的汗擦擦进来救人了。

 

哈@会写字的阿花  太太的梗，我忍不住幻想了一天，以下是一段。

"你自己跑来找我幽会的吧?我没逼你吧?"草垛上一只沾满黑泥的健壮手臂，有哈利的两个粗，将他的胳膊紧紧攥住，农夫青年目露凶光，满脸的胡渣粗狂凶悍，把一个嫩白的老先生掐得死死的，肆意折磨。

"我，我，呜呜呜..."贵族老爷被他问得说不出话来，红着脸趴在农夫艾格西充满汗味的破外套上。"我是你的主人...呜呜呜...你不该这么...呜呜呜羞辱我...蛋蛋..."那庄园主如是说。

"你这不知羞耻的主人!"青年吼了一声，接着极为畅快地抖动腰肢，随即把那位样貌俊美面如美玉的老先生扯了起来，擦去对方脸上的泪珠，并道:"别哭了，我欺负你我知道错了，可是我总是忍不住。"

哈利伯爵热情地抱住脏兮兮的蛋蛋，一点不嫌弃地送上自己带着玫瑰香的干净柔软的嘴唇，苍老却遍布红晕的脸上都是依恋，哈利有些羞怯，却依旧爱意难掩地告诉艾格西:"我允许了嘛，你拿着我的特令自然干什么都可以。你可不是普通的农夫了艾格西。跟我回城堡不好吗?"

"那些文雅的日子我可过不惯，老爷。如果你能留下来，我们可以在这儿种玉米。"艾格西诚恳地说。

"我，我极为不擅长劳作..."伯爵尴尬地说道:"会活活饿死的。"

"我养活你。"艾格西郑重地说:"把你养的和牛一样壮，给我生个大胖儿子。"

 

封神榜蛋哈  
蛋哈，封神榜au怎样!太萌了!![跪了][跪了]你们不要举报我。

哈利真人这徒弟蛋咤简直是混世魔王，又把一个极厉害的女人波比娘娘招惹过来。

但一见蛋咤吓得躲在自己身后瑟瑟发抖的样子，爱徒心切的老哈利才不管那么多呢!这女人合该作死!榜上有名还敢送上门来!惹哭了他的宝贝儿。

七宝金灯是一件内藏火龙的法宝，哈利真人念动口诀，把个女人顷刻练成灰烬。[吃惊]蛋咤喜得心痒难耐，暗道此宝甚好，他肯定要从师父手里要过来。也等不得了。

"师父，这是什么宝贝?"蛋咤眼放金光，"好厉害!"

给了他乾困圈，混添绫，那都是凌消宝殿的震殿之宝，这小魔王见一个爱一个!贪得无厌，又看上这七宝金灯。哈利真人脸一沉，没理会他。

小蛋咤还在说:"要是你早给了我，我就把这女人解决了，何劳师父出手对不对?"小蛋咤爱死了这个牛掰的宝贝，又一次请求:"师父，把它也给我吧!"

"该给你的自会给你!不该给你的便不能给你!"

眼看哈利真人动气了，一副厌恶他贪得无厌的表情，摆出师父的架子，确实，师父要捻死自己就和捻死一只臭虫一样简单，蛋咤确实害怕。

可不为人知的是，他在某方面能压住他的哈利真人师父。

捉住纤细的白腕，搂住老师的纤腰，蛋咤狞笑道:"你喜欢我，对吧?"

瞬间，老真人的脸变得通红，哆嗦得不成样子，身子也软了，倒在徒弟怀里，简直任他宰割的模样。

"我知你疼我疼得不行，我是你的心尖肉。这个不给我，你就不怕我夜里给你难堪?"蛋渣低声威胁着老师。

老师的头几乎垂到胸口。

"你性极yin，夜夜都要我恃寝，又非喜欢的人不能近你身，我一碰你就软成这样，这付身子离我怎活?我要的宝贝你还敢不给我!"这人渣徒弟道。

哈利真人漏出哭声，是他该死地偏爱了此蛋，又去赖谁，便从指尖幻化出一点灵光，宝贝尽现。

"此宝名唤七宝金灯，非正神不能持有。你若拿了需要谨慎，倘或被人看到，是要问罪于我的。"

蛋咤看了看那宝贝道:"这会给你添麻烦?那还是不要了。"他丢掉金灯，"你比金灯好玩多了。"

说了，扛起师父，把个老道士捉走惹。[/cp]

 

封神榜au2:

[cp]蛋哈，封神榜au，2:[允悲]你有本事来救我啊!

老哈利真人所在的牝元山风景枯燥，枯松，雪岭，老歪脖树，寂静无人，荒寂贫瘠。只洞里偶尔见金刚石闪烁，知情人方知是宝矿山。

牝元洞内常温一泉，泉内盛开异种雪莲，华美洁净，白皙如玉，乃玄天上下难见的一宝。

哈利真人所修行的处所乃是一处金刚石造就的温床，集繁天下灵气，人坐上可长生不老。

哈利真人其人如山，贫瘠瘦弱，枯坐于钻石床上，盘膝调气。淡金色长发及膝，额前有云涡髻，斜坠一木钗于脑后，一袭枯木色沙衣，哑色里泛金削，美异非常。

他面容本无甚可赞之处，只唇薄如蝉翼，且红润如珊瑚。故贫瘠瘦弱里带着一丝病弱不胜之姿，令人见之忘俗，仙气飘窈。

也是他奉命杀神，故育得蛋咤一徒，刻意取其暴戾嗜杀目空一切之品性。好使他做杀神先锋前部正印。也是他溺爱其，惯得他混世魔王一般，恣意杀戮妄为。

前几日蛋咤慌张而回，是在外惹了四海之神，联合了告上凌消宝殿，蛋咤怕雷亟之祸，拼死打出阵来求老师救命。

哈利真人一见爱徒吃亏，便面目无光，合眼半晌冷笑一声:"杀就杀了，本是杰教余孽，死有余辜。你做的不算错。"

这小魔王蛋咤一见老师庇护，先是喜上眉梢，后又柔情泛滥----普天下只有老师爱他。

"这厮还敢告状，庸俗无知。你去教训他来!"

"我打不过他呀!师父!"蛋咤急忙诉苦，"求老师帮我报仇。"

"哼!附耳过来。"哈利真人教徒弟近前，教了几句咒语，蛋咤大喜，果然雄风重震，气势汹汹杀出洞去。

却不想几日后回来，被打得肉身毁灭，只剩一抹游魂!哈利真人痛彻心扉，立刻施展玄天法术，雪莲造肉身，帮徒弟起死回生。

自己又日夜亲自照顾看护，生怕徒弟恢复得不好。好在蛋咤乃龙珠子转世，命不该绝，只需7749天即可恢复。

可这混世魔王干巴巴憋在洞内7749天岂肯老实呆着，便时刻欺负老师解闷。

这一刻又是如此，哈利真人帮他查看筋骨经络已毕，见恢复甚好，便嘱咐他静心修养，好生练气。便要走。

蛋咤趁师父收拾药箱，便掣手去揉那绵软xiong乳，恶笑道:"老师，给我解解闷吧。"

[cp]蛋哈，封神榜au，3，大家一起走火入魔吧。

老真人低头瞧见徒弟的大手那样揉摆，并未发怒，只眼波一荡，红颜微醉。

看官定好奇这深情底理为何，话从哪里讲来，需得从哈利真人其人说起。

哈利真人乃凌消殿所封十二正神之一，虽比不得创立蝉杰两教的亘古开天辟地之上神，也是一人之下，万人之上，能以神力，法力，修为，道德俯压其的，万神中也寥寥无几，乃打神杀神之神界掌权人。

更兼心高气傲，手段狠辣非常，故能做得封神使者。给爱徒蛋咤的浑添绫，乾困圈，都乃上古至宝，持之一般等神仙都近不得身，四海之神说打就揪打一顿，可见一斑。却还只是老真人法力一角，赶不上七宝金灯一零儿，而七宝金灯也是末等法宝中物。

至于蛋咤，来一个，老真人练了成灰，来100个老真人照例练了成灰。眼前奇景又该当如何讲呢?

盖因天地造物残缺，至姜上此刻也被恶婆马氏百般辱骂，以世俗之言侮其烂木头不争气，不会作家业营生，挣不得钱立不得身，养不起老婆姨娘，可见万物皆有残缺，天道损之有余，补之不足。这哈利真人也有致命一残疾:本性极yin。

该活长命至今有一万2千多岁，共合25位上仙真人相伴做情人。且其不好女s，只恋精壮青男，夜夜需得阳元后入其身，不曾空过一宿，又因其瘦弱不胜之姿甚美，25人中只好一人做了他身下人，其余皆取其后洞而入。

若说摄取阳j以练邪术可万万没有，长生不老之体本天然，后功全靠仙丹妙药，要那浊物何为?只取其美意，也可见蛋咤所说老师本性极yin为何意了。

25位真神上仙皆神位卓绝，却也活不过老哈利真人，可见其修为高深。

此刻蛋咤大胆掣手袭胸，恣意xie弄，也知实情大有蹊跷，绝非如此简单。

老师性yin，但经男子挨身就软化春水一般，神智迷离，任人取乐，只一样，非其心爱中意之人不得近其身，不得见其yin容。

蛋咤自幼跟着老哈利，又是抱来又是哄，想一个襁褓内的小娃儿又有多少厌人之处，故他自己也想，许是这些使得师父不烦他的亲近。

渐渐长到254岁，成了男形，俊美俏皮，蛋咤日夜没少见一众情仙世外散仙yin仙来纠缠他的老师，其中有一人号称掌管冥界，光头如电，身高马大，一袭黑衣神出鬼没，飘然肃杀的，就经常来牝元山纠缠。

但蛋咤却没见过一次老师露出自己mo他时那副娇软丢魂儿的面容，但被那上仙一碰，便浑身起蓝色电光，炸裂四散光火剑，且极易怒，几次差点练了那光头，也是光头神通广大，逃出升天，不然早就送了性命。

但自己初尝老真人滋味，却是老真人手把手教导着引他入境的。

蛋咤本性顽劣，见了老师那样多情人哪有不起意的，自知自己这点心思瞒不过老师，故那日，便也破着脸，厚着皮，大着s胆拼死一搏了。

入得洞来只见老师自缚了双手举在头顶，袒露xiongru，股间敞开，卧于金刚石床，一脸无奈地盯着自己，蛋咤读出那表情是"就便宜你吧"几个字，便也顾不得性命不性命，就扑上去了。

所喜的是，老师平日严厉消疏，不冷不热，但只经自己一碰便一点戾气也没有，如个兔子一般任人宰割，且极为主动顺服。这才惯得这混世魔王今日这样妄为大胆之景。

封神榜au:4

普莲池内浮着千叶雪莲台，白瓣浮于绿波翠娇可爱，洞内苍素岩石碧列整齐，自有一番仙家气派。莲瓣上坐着混世魔王，赤着粗壮上身，下体着青莲叶，狞笑着俊秀面庞，正揉捏一位仙长。

老哈利真人立于莲台下凌波而渡，仙袂飘飘，可踏枝浮于沧海之神力使得他漂浮如叶。枯沉的脸此时如古木逢春，微阖秋波，荡殇面容，本枯槁如朽木的袍子，合于春水之上，掐经把脉的手微微颤抖着，被蛋咤探入一手直直摸到里怀贴肉，亵弄他一颗干燥的rt。

要说神仙还怕什么告密，天上人间若能再享情欲之乐，可不连鸳鸯也不羡，却只羡仙了?神阻灭神，鬼来杀鬼皆抬手反掌之小事也，但哈利真人岂敢如此荒淫无道，那不成了成汤那厮昏君。

可被蛋咤一弄，救病复发，淫性辙起，蚕食意志，只愿供劣徒玩乐的狂癫想法占据上风，使自己露出这当断不断的淫态。只瞪着慈悲眼，软着方便眉，苍老面容被一抹颤抖红唇染了，真是赛过狂蜂，羞煞浪蝶，蛊惑得死心之人也动了凡意，更何况那小魔王蛋咤。

见师父又露出那丢魂落魄的失态之态，早就不管他摩天诸神了。

老真人毕竟还有些修为，此刻性命攸关，这小娃儿不懂莲叶造身之法何其艰险，自己却懂。少不得强定心神，咬破舌尖，压倒本性，只沉声道:"你此时魂魄未复，休要胡闹，少叫乖钻。"只并不曾将徒弟的手掌拽出。

一是怜惜他本性喜闹，枯坐于此甚是无聊，权且让他亵弄解些心烦。也是老哈利溺爱得无法无天了。

二是自己身子几十夜不曾沾荤腥，自从近了蛋身又不再倾心别人，竟找不见一个合眼的凡人充数，已近将死。本性被催折，可不其人将死?故老哈利也无那力气抽出心爱之人的手掌，也是声音底气不足的原因。

蛋咤见老师那样子心知肚明，可他坏自胎来，欺负这时的恩师淫欲蒸腾是他一乐趣。便故意恶声道:"此地这样无聊，我不玩你却叫我玩谁解闷?"

手掌贴肉换一边rt捏弄，蛋咤抚到老师肌肤微润，已是动了淫性，更肆意掐弄那边rt来。老真人哈哈喘气，仰着脸瞪着虚空，眼看失去自制力。

"休在我面前拿乔作那张致，我知你心爱我至极，身子给了我，连心也只有我，我要弄弄你还欲拒还迎什么?"蛋咤还逼着老师放弃那点自制力。

可怜老哈利被情欲所困，身子如火烧，又被爱徒言语挑逗，实在是火上浇油。

啪哒一声，一瓶药掉入莲池里，波纹荡漾至真人脚下死水处，若非哈利修为极深，怕已经堕入莲池做个落水鸡了。

蛋咤双手拖臀把个老神仙扯上莲台，抱坐于怀中接着羞辱撩拨:"你这淫身几夜不曾沾得人了，那处该渴得紧，又只认我的那根，夜夜守着我却吃不着，已经应风魔了。还不叫我给你解解空闱之渴，死要什么脸皮。"

只几句话逼得真人定力全无，任劣徒剥开衣衫扔入池水中，露出千百年修练的珍体，纤瘦俊长，皮肉如酥，全给了这小魔王消受。

手摸老师半挺的仙茎，蛋咤不由得心内苦涩。须知老师虽不发一言，不曾说过一句爱语，但此身确实除了自己别人碰不得。非自己碰了能露出这丧魂落魄的娇态，任人取舍的艳姿。

初次尝师父滋味时，他本以为是哈利溺爱自己，看破自己的心思，故勉强给了。殊不知后来才知道是老哈利自己也看上了自己，二人真属两情相悦。

自己这小娘儿性淫，夜夜非要狠干了才睡得，若留他一丝余地也不安生，在旁边翻来覆去，咳声叹气的。蛋咤自叹，除了自己还谁知道?

偏偏这性子还不能找任何男人。这几十夜独守空房，老师能说出刚才的一番话已是不易了。

心疼之余，蛋咤抬起那两条细腿，细细捉摸亲吻。抬眼瞧师父高高在上那张脸，也不知恢复神智没有，主动张开的腿倒是诚实可爱。

吞入仙茎，伺候了桃源洞，只手指顶住一侧拼命翻搅，老师已哀嚎了，崩了仙精。也做小妇之态，既不敢逃走，又不舍丢失唇舌之乐，怯怯看着蛋咤。

是可忍孰不可忍!这还能忍还有什么不能忍?蛋咤撩开莲叶即要附身上!正所谓牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流!!

却不料脸上早挨了一巴掌，金光闪过，恩师已退步立于水面之上，憔悴着一张脸，半遮着琵琶身，扭头低声喝道:"休得放肆!"

蛋咤痴痴盯着，目不能移。

老哈利见衣服已堕入池子，只羞得口不能言，本性不愿在他人面前袒露躯体，尤其是对着这小魔王，怎该不愿让他见了那两处!

便取两片翠绿莲叶，遮了雪白胸膛与赤红之茎，羞羞怯怯缓步于莲池上，走回池水岸边。背墙而立道:"莫要教我功亏一篑，你元神未复，若伤上加伤，更不能再得道行。此刻需得静心修养。"

蛋咤岂肯罢休!!眼见到嘴的鸭子飞在岸边，说那冷心冷情的话，叫他一缕香魂也散了。驾驭仅余之力，欺身近前，附扑至老师怀里低声恶气道:"我知你救我不易，我不入你。但我无聊死了，要你每日来..."附耳边如此这般，这般如此说了，"教我弄一弄才罢!不然!我就不活了!要你自己去干那打架拼命的营生!"

听了那无法无天的邪话老真人已是俊脸通红，只硬着面皮，做那高高在上的姿态起来。

这小魔王平日姿态恭敬，撒娇撒痴倒也颇得他的欢心。只一点，到了行那事之时，便不把他当个老师，只把他当个人间娼妓也不如的，荤话淫话不必说了，动作粗蛮野性，百般摧折，千般淫弄，似要弄他一死方罢。须知他仙体也属年迈，几次崩精射尿真要了他的老命。每每想起便令他羞愤欲死。

可心里，他又不忍苛责于他，又有些恋那凶暴的行事，倘若不曾见了他尽兴，自己反而担忧徒弟的身子。

半晌，老哈利还是点头了。却也不发一言，只羞涩垂面。


	3. 3，土匪蛋，橘猫蛋，君士坦蛋等等

蛋是个土匪爷们儿，松花江的，大冬天，盛了一盆雪，搓身上，那叫洗澡，他有本事冬天跳冰窟窿里还大吼大叫。

哈利老先生一生都嫌自己不壮，看到蛋蛋那么爷们儿地'洗澡'就震惊了，他从不知道爷们儿还有这样的，就不自觉觉得口干舌燥，脸上发烫。

土匪蛋看了，为了吸引老先生，更加用力地搓自己的x肌，还直勾勾盯着他，像用眼睛摄住了眼前的妖精，他都逃不了，迈不开步，只吞着口水诚实地看蛋蛋被雪冻红的肌肉。

 土匪蛋一边搓一边恶笑:"看什么看老腰精!想摸就过来!"

哈利老先生腿一软，赶快低下头去，一语不发。

土匪蛋走了过去，抓住老先生的手就往自己冰凉的身上按。"摸!给我摸!不摸q了你!"

"不要，放开我野蛮人!土匪!"身着单薄白衬衫妄图逃跑的老人本就冷，被这么一扯老先生膝盖都快弯跪了。所以触碰上那冰冷的肌肉觉得自己身子都麻了半边。

 他一生见惯了斯文的绅士，西装内的纤瘦身躯，即使有那笨笨的肌肉男，却并不曾见过像蛋匪这样单薄却有力的胸膛，和一块冰疙瘩一样，硬得叫人发烫。

所以哈利有些害怕，眼前这小畜生，野蛮的小狼狗真的比他要强多了。即使把他放出去，在冰天雪地里不会砸冰窟窿不会打鱼，他也得饿死。他此时只有些羡慕这身材。

哈利的手烫得自己很舒服。

再说一个土匪哪懂得那是羡慕的眼神，看见老哈利张着粉唇，眼含泪波瞧自己，就蹲下把人拦腰一扛，进屋上炕讲鬼故事了。

蛋哈，龙虎山

kingsman老先生哈利在东北龙虎山被擒，众喽罗见金发碧眼外国妞儿，当晚就把他剥个光把出溜给了大寨主山药蛋铁塔伦。

第二天早起大胡子债主又给系上狼皮帽子貂皮袄，把老先生自个儿抱在怀里，让大伙参观压寨夫人，老先生委实站不起来，只得把脸埋在蛋蛋肩膀里。

当着众人，说着说着山药蛋捏他的pp，说要吃奶，老先生当然气得一口回绝，说他是个野人!哪成想蛋蛋说:"哪有媳妇儿不让他爷们儿吃奶的，那我要你这个媳妇儿干什么!"还把手伸进皮袄里自己去摸。哈利叫他放尊重些，要懂礼貌。

还没教育完呢!底下一个叫马强的二当家站起来，歪着脖子怪叫:"怎么?我们大王要吃你点奶你特么不给?反了你了!"

老先生又羞又气，舌头都打结了，道:"你们都是野蛮人，未开化的野人!"

"老子就野人了!你给不给吃奶吧?"眼看马强掏出鞭子了。

蛋蛋安抚了大家，他很宝贝儿这个外国妞儿，骂他们是不开眼的兔崽子，自己安抚了老先生，说回屋里上炕再吃。

(哈老师，你怎么有我这样的粉。我对不起你。

 [cp]龙虎山2，蛋哈，又一个梗。(我也写不了，只能5分钟段子博一乐了，粗糙肾)

见识了这帮野人的真情真义，哈利很感动，这里就像民风最纯朴且真挚的部落，而且他没想到山药蛋真能听他的。

面色含赞许，哈利夸奖了山药蛋:"你做的很好，我欠你一个人情。"  
大胡子小伙子嬉皮赖脸凑上来，咧嘴笑说:"今晚，你让我好好r你皮眼子就行。嘿嘿。"

红晕窜上老绅士的脸，他厉声喝道:"我教过你写字了!那叫做ai!不是什么，那个..."  
"老子不管什么做不做ai，老子就要把你抱上炕，在狼皮褥子上扒光你，r得你叫俺爷爷!"山药蛋实在没啥教养。

哈利就要羞愤而死了，他气得双腿一点力气也没有，最后好不容易道:"你要尊重老人。尊重我。"

就要哭了的老先生更漂亮了，山药蛋疑惑地道:"你们洋鬼子不都长的白头发吗?你老吗?我媳妇儿不老啊!"

混世恶橘

 

混世恶橘早就不把哈利当主人了。它瞧不起老先生懦弱畏缩的性格，觉得既然养了自己这么一个绝世好喵，应该出去炫耀一番，或腆肚抬脸地走在大街上才对。撅着腚吃猫粮的恶橘这么想着，对一身灰布长袍的老先生呲牙恶叫。

哈利再气，也不能真打一只猫呀!对方在民国时期(建国后动物不许成精)成了精，也是一只喵型的小畜生呀。只能展开眉头对着蛋仔笑。

这景象倒是给哈利房后那条街上一位打把式卖膏药的大汉瞧见了。这人人送外号:光头马，长得虽然不凶恶，只光膀子时胸前一道伤疤甚是骇人。镇日提着一把大刀做威武状。他看见了那个文质彬彬的老先生蹲在那里喂猫，就觉得心窝里一股热流涌出来，把他弄得暖暖的，至此总是去安慰哈利:儿子犯罪还罪不及老子呢!你养的猫不干人事儿跟你这主人有啥关系。

一般被欺负的人原不知道哈利是恶橘的主子----谁能想到那么文质彬彬的老先生会养了这样一只恶喵呢!

蛋仔吃完了猫粮，整整盒子枪扬长而去。留下形单影只的老哈利，一身棉袍直缀在风里瑟瑟发抖。看准时机，光头马走了过去，搂住哈利的细腰，低头轻声安慰。

"我也不能真打一只猫啊!大家也都是因为这样才让着它的，怎么这小畜生就这么不懂人情世故，不知道感恩。"哈利叹口气说。

光头马气道:"有人教训它一顿就好了。这小畜生就是被惯坏了。你别哭。"

二人唧唧咕咕的亲昵动作可真扎眼。橘猫蛋仔心里想到。

它虽然看不起老哈利那怂样儿，但毕竟那是自己的东西，自己的粮票，铲屎官，自己的窝---老哈利怀里那么暖和，睡起来可舒服了!有时它也会大发慈悲让哈利撸撸他的毛，抱他一下子的。

转身回来看主人的恶橘想。所以怎么这光头马就敢无视它混世小霸王，抢了它的东西!橘猫决定晚上砸他家窗户去，扔一块砖头解解气也好。

入夜，鸡犬不闻，黑黢黢的院儿里没点灯，蛋仔扒着土墙头跳进来，看看四周没人，就蹦到院里。哪知就看见一副奇景:

一个黑土篮子，下面支根柴火棍，一边立起来一边儿挨着地。棍上似乎有根绳子。这个先撇到一边不说吧!篮子底下有好些新鲜的小鲫鱼!那可是绝世美味啊!蛋仔一不留神就钻进篮子吃起来，结果"啪嗒"一声，篮子就扣上了。马强把个猫薅着后脖领子拎着就进了屋。

一旦这个光头马发起火来还真凶啊!蛋仔吞口口水看着对方。不是凶神恶煞那种，就是冷冰冰的一股寒气，叫人难受。

光头马严肃地说:"可逮到你这小畜生了!你给哈利添了多少麻烦!今天我逮到你，若告诉了哈利，他心软肯定不打你，所以我不告诉他，让你好好吃几天苦头!"

就把个橘猫放进麻绳编的网兜里，挂在了房梁上，吃的还有水一概不给。

不提哈利还好，一提哈利橘猫气得眼圈儿都红了，怎么也不肯在光头马面前丢了威风，让这个抢铲屎官的家伙小瞧了自己。就长牙舞爪破口大骂:"你这死光头!哈利也是你叫的!哈利是你家的?是你的粮票!那是大爷我的粮票!"

可人家光头马根本不理它呀。

第一天恶橘还想着用爪子把麻绳挠断，可那里外三层的网兜儿绳太粗了，把它透明的小指甲都磨没了。又不给东西吃。

第二天它就没了底气，整整饿了三天，头晕眼花，越饿越想哈利，越饿越想哈利。它眼看快晕了。

也是天助它，一只叫roxy的小老鼠不小心嗑断了挂网兜的带子，把个恶橘掉在了地上。拼着一口气，蛋仔逃离了光头马的家，来到哈利的门前挠门。

 [cp]混世恶橘3:pwp 蛋哈， 民国时期，穷苦哈利受，胖橘成精蛋攻。

这一溜胡同夜里点不起一颗灯苗，月光反射在窗户纸上森森地冷，青砖小瓦房都低矮，红木板门都掉漆了，残破的对联在冷风里抖擞。

哈利老早就睡了，半夜听见门上丝丝拉拉地有动静，他披了棉袄起身，精神一震，这动静该是蛋蛋回来了，急忙趿鞋下炕开门。

果然!月光里亮地儿上躺着一只胖大的橘猫，足有20斤沉，拍成了一张饼瘫在那儿，哈利急忙抱起蛋蛋来，进了屋。

被热气一激，饿了三天的猫咪睁开眼，看了看老哈利，气若游丝地说了一句:"爸爸，我喜欢你，我真的好...喜...欢...你..."虚弱地咪呜了几声，便昏死在老头儿怀里。

这下可心疼坏了哈利，自己这猫丑是丑了点，一张大饼脸，却从来没像这般瘦过，下巴上的白毛都秃了，几个爪子竟勾不住自己的衣服，须知以前蛋仔都要挠他的。

捏了肉垫一看，哈利倒抽一口冷气，怎么蛋仔的爪子都磨到根儿了?!到底是谁?让它吃了这么大的苦头，到底他被谁欺负了回到家，还说了...那句话?

不管三七二十一，点火烧炕，熬粥做窝头，哈利忙乎起来，一手抱着橘猫一手做活计的他严肃而认真，最重要的是可靠，让蛋仔那张大饼脸上挂着泪也露出安心的神色。

喝着米汤拌窝头，混世恶橘没了一点骨气，也不看不起老哈利了，也不凶了，蹬着两条后腿儿恨不得把脸埋进饭碗里，哈利怕恶橘把自己浸死在碗里，一手抱猫一手把着碗。

喝完米汤的橘猫仍然虚弱可怜，它紧紧依偎在男人的怀里，大脸贴着暖呼的胸膛，露出本来天真可爱的神色。炕上一人一猫紧紧缩在热被窝里睡觉。

在告白的同时，蛋蛋似乎长大了许多，自己出去作恶，其实是想让哈利觉得自豪，看见光头马接近孤苦无依的哈利，他真的恨不得化成人形打死他!一砖头呼死!

所以他现在很安心，呆呆地看着老者苍老却俊美的脸庞，觉得很幸福，像回到爸爸的怀里一般。橘猫瞪着大眼睛，也不找自己的瓜皮帽了，也不要那盒子枪了，它想踩奶了。

打着大呼噜，似个小爷们儿的呼噜，他用磨秃的爪子在那单薄的胸膛上踩啊踩，越踩越幸福，越踩越开心，呼噜就更大声，也忘却了一切。

三瓣白嘴丫拱进白袄衣襟下，吸住一颗n头，咂砸地吸起来。

猫舌头上带着倒刺，老哈利泪眼朦胧地看着这恶橘，心里埋怨着刚养好了它，它就欺负自己。 可又不敢出声----蛋仔那么舒服的样子，而且软软的猫肉捏在怀里真的很可爱!

他就是溺爱蛋仔才惯得它到今天的啊!

老头儿没有老伴儿，平日给人家写点对联，写个书信，卖点手艺糊口又没去过j院。浑身上下真个比黄花闺女还干净!一辈子没人碰过他那两粒玩意儿。

他哪知道宠溺了蛋蛋就赔了自己。那儿先是疼，破皮了之后就是麻，后来就痒，他一个人事不知的老书呆子哪里知道这个，愣是交了枪。

说也怪，那日之后，混世恶橘再也没出现过，老哈利身边却跟了一个俊俏的青年，只是待人凶些个。人们当然问啦，说这小子是谁啊!?哈利只红着脸说是自己儿子来的。[/cp]

混世恶橘pwp4:

独身老人上街有了伴儿，拉着他的手，情意绵绵的眼里只看着自己那味儿简直是顶俩窝头，放大枣的那种，又香又甜。

说着"瞧!那个老光棍蔫茄子穷掉裤衩的老秀才竟然有个儿子了!"的人很多。

红砖瓦房笼罩在烟囱放出的雾中，一间门口挂大木招牌的布庄前面放着一辆卖包子的车。卖包子的汉子梳着寸头，一脸红霜似的，离老远招呼老哈利:"老秀才，又来买包子啊!"

今天哈利带着橘蛋逛大街，要买的很多，他破费了一回，特意买了两条黄花鱼，打算只炖了给蛋蛋，买点墨汁和宣纸，又想买点包子，就拉着小猫咪过去了。

"来两个茴香馅的包子，两个豆沙馒头。"哈利打算着甜的给橘蛋，茴香的给自己就够了。

红脸汉子瞧了那猫眼青年一阵，好奇地问:"老秀才，这是你谁啊?"

"我，我儿子。"哈利回头瞅了略矮的小蛋一眼，那个穿蓝布小棉褂，梳着油光分头的小青年简直要他心欢到骨子里。

红脸汉子惊叫起来:"你跟小娘们儿生了孩子?哪个小娘们儿这么风sao能让你这老木头动了心!我看你十几年了，连跟大姑娘说话的时候都没有哇!"

橘蛋听了这话立刻暴跳如雷，斜眼恶声道:"你说什么?!什么娘们儿!我爸自己生的我!没有娘们儿!"橘猫哪里知道女人生孩子这事儿，它连自己要找母猫都还不知道呢!

"噗嗤!"包子掌柜的笑个不停，口里说着:"原来你还没开窍啊!真是有什么爹就有什么儿子!"大汉看着哈利也是一脸红晕，觉得腼腆的老头儿更可爱了。便仗义执言:"你小子记住了，你老爹自己当了小20年光棍，没个亲戚朋友，谁不欺负他两下?谁不捏他两把!"

这话更让橘蛋生气，就是因为哈利什么苦都肯吃，他才出去欺负别人，想为爸爸报仇啊!这汉子这会儿又说他的心疼处，又要他心疼一遍。

"有个儿子仗腰子哪里去不得?就算有个姑爷帮衬帮衬，他也不至于活得这个可怜样儿!你小子以后多孝顺你爹!不然我敲死你!"大汉训斥着，毕竟他比蛋蛋年长些。

"用你说!"橘蛋憋回眼泪，又露出一副恶人样，来了一句:"多给一个吧!来个猪肉的给我爸补补，都在你这儿买了这么多包子了。"

猫眼儿青年一说，大汉先是一愣，随后哈哈大笑起来，夸老哈利的儿子有脑子，会多要个，老头儿一辈子都没敢多要过他一个包子。大汉赶紧给了俩，都是猪肉馅的大包子。

从没人替他说过一句话，哈利红着眼圈儿接过包子，人情冷暖的日子里，买菜时他总是退缩在后面，即便几个人聊着天也没人帮他砍价，反而会帮着卖菜的人说话:"看这个菜多便宜!"结果会多花好些钱。要是他偶尔讲个价，别人反而会说:"你怎么事儿这么多!下次不卖给你了!"这样来欺负他。

但是有了蛋仔就不一样了。他又年轻又凶，没人敢小瞧了他的。也许是老天爷可怜他，才给了一辈子光棍的他一只猫，还不负他苦心养育，竟然变成了人。

干果栗子铺，膏饼铺，米油粮铺，连裁缝铺老哈利都去了，要炫耀下自己的儿子，险些把半辈子积蓄都花了。临了给蛋仔买了一套缎子面棉袄，把年轻人打扮得精神，自己却啥也没买，还是那一套糙烂的青布棉袍。

可橘猫并不知道爸爸对自己有多好，他只想到处欺负人。嗯，还有"踩奶"吃。这几个地方的掌柜都被他呲牙给了下马威，老板们都不敢惹这个猫眼儿青年，觉得他似乎比土匪还凶。哈利就面上道歉其实心里美滋滋地跟别人说:"他缺管少教，年轻不懂事，您老别跟他一般见识。"

 

抱着墨汁壶，宣纸落，蛋蛋的旧棉袄，老哈利几乎把东西都担在自己一个人肩头，舍不得让橘猫受累。他可是要干大事的人，怎能累趴在这些小东西上，自己给儿子拎东西心甘情愿。橘猫只拿着包子和黄花鱼和自己爱吃的东西。

回家得转过一条背街，那里都是人家的后山墙，房山头，还有柴房的后窗户。寂静又没人，天色中午时，家家户户都忙着做饭，小胡同里一片饽饽香，葱花炝锅的香。

这么突然，蛋蛋从后扑住老哈利，前方有一个半米高的柴火垛，使蛮力把瘦老头儿抱上去坐着，青年就拱进哈利怀里乱钻，小声嘀咕:"要喝奶奶..."

这几日就是这点让哈利头疼，自那天"踩了他的奶"，橘蛋变成人之后，这习惯就一直没改过。别看好时走着像个人样儿，这"奶瘾"一犯起来，只要到没人的地界儿，橘蛋就吵着要奶吃。

也是哈利惯得他。

老头儿和唐僧一样，白白嫩嫩，又不食人间烟火般的干净，真个逗引得人变成了妖怪，谁都要嘬他的肉吃，躲也躲不开。何况身边还跟了个"猫妖"!逗引得蛋蛋三心二意的。

又是怕没了奶橘蛋变回猫，又是啥都给儿子的傻乖思想，老哈利从来就没反抗过一回。

东西散在柴火垛上，哈利的两条细腿在棉裤里都被挤开了，黑棉鞋扣着小蛋的腰，蛋的头就在他下巴下晃荡。哈利柔和了眉眼，满脸溺爱，小声和平时一样打着商量:"回家，嘘...别嚷，回家爸爸给你吸奶奶，还...给你吃小肉棍，好不好?"他顺着怀里青年的毛发。

这也是他惯得。橘蛋开了荤似的，自从吸奶吸得他niao精，就如同得了至宝般，还学会了吸jing，嘬爸爸的肉棍。

"爸爸，我喜欢你，"小橘蛋的喜欢和猫一样，一点不掺假，喜欢谁就在谁身上蹭，要奶吃，要香味闻，纯真可爱。"我真的好喜欢你，"发qing般，蛋仔重复着告白，只要奶吃，"我在这里先吃奶，回家再吃肉棍，都给我吃好不好，爸爸~"

哈利急速喘息着，抬头警觉地看胡同里有没有人，便又快又狠地按了青年的头，扯开衣襟，把个蛋仔的脑袋包在怀里搂住。

摸着黑的青年开始扯他的白布小袄，掐他的rt，然后用舌头磨他的奶，凶恶又猴急。

老哈利怕啊!怕别人看见蛋仔的脸啊!左邻右舍要是有人见了"儿子"和"老子"这样，以后得怎么说他啊!蛋蛋还年轻，他是豁出去了。于是就把蛋仔的脸裹住，他自己豁出去一张老脸，被人看也就说他偷汉子罢!

哈利不知道自己那样多诱人，如同神仙动了凡心，不胜娇羞。因蛋仔舌头上还保留一层薄薄的毛刺儿，几天吮嘬下来，又是他宁肯rt掉了也不敢掐断蛋仔的奶那份心，他的rt和黄豆粒一样大，被吸就必定喷jing。

几下嘬弄，他似个瘫巴的人，手都抱不住青年了，瘫软在身侧，两条腿一抽一抽地，痉挛一般，s在棉裤里。就为了他爱干净的毛病，他特地在裤裆里多缝了一层夹布，回家撤掉洗干净，再洗洗肉棍就好。

哈利疼，那里早就破皮红肿了，又是下身被逼着出了jing，又不能叫，几乎让他干净的身子到达了顶峰。他面无表情，仰头盯着正午的碧蓝天空，只大口喘气，眼泪流下来，一副被狠狠欺负的表情。

说来也奇怪，只要老先生一泻了，蛋仔便像吃到奶般，心满意足地撤出头来，看着被欺负得失神的老哈利，坐在柴火垛上衣衫不整，裤裆里粘湿一片的样子感到满足。

多半这时他才会吃爸爸的嘴，嚼品无力香甜的唇舌，把两片薄唇嘬得红红的，才肯把老头棉袍拉上，遮住红大的rt。

过了一会儿，老哈利回过神来了，浑身甜腻得紧，看着橘蛋也甜腻得紧，二人才相拥着慢慢往家走。

 

[cp]蛋哈段子: 十字军老爷  

十字军里有些不靠谱的人，例如对战争一无所知只凭一腔信仰就踏上征途的人，多数为贵族皇亲，风餐露宿，野蛮搏杀中，这些人难以存活，对于残酷的宗教审判更是陌生。对异教徒的刑罚有多残忍，例如鼠刑，火烙一无所知。加拉哈德就是这样一位皇亲贵族老爷。陷落于君士坦丁堡的君士坦丁大帝手中。

那位年轻的君士坦蛋就坐在地牢里的王座上，懒懒地看着这异教徒。连话也懒的说。

生于书香门第的加拉哈德吓坏了，他没受到过如此野蛮的对待方式，被绑在一张转盘上，四周站着手拿刑具的人。他身上的盔甲都没有了，只有棉麻的里衣包裹他优雅纤瘦的身体，是贵族的骄傲与对信仰的忠诚，支持他到现在。

刑囚这些异教徒的把戏他们已经玩腻了，连坦蛋大帝本人也懒的看那些血淋淋的场面。对于这个显然毛也不懂的贵族，他更懒的看刑囚的场面。他身边有一位卑鄙的典狱长，一个黄脸皮的老头，唯一的嗜好是玩那年轻男孩儿，鉴于他的目标都是俘虏，且刑罚手段狠辣，才被大帝留下来。

看见斯文高傲的加拉哈德，这老头起了色心，笑着向大蛋帝进言:"这种家伙骨头硬得很，要改变他的想法，除非我亲自给他些教训，让我的手下帮他通py，一轮下来，这家伙就会哭着丧失自尊而听从您的吩咐啦!"大帝闻言百无聊赖地应允了。

老绅士惊恐地看着一群人靠近他，他们的表情下流无比，他抖着嘴唇问:"你们要干什么?""帮你通py!老先生!哈哈哈哈哈哈!"一群大汉笑起来，首当其冲的一人竟然一把撕开加拉哈德的衬衣。

"住手!"典狱长呵斥，"你们这些不识货的家伙!这可是个宝贝，养尊处优的贵族!得好好品尝!学着点!"老头果然轻手轻脚，掀开棉麻的长袍，扯下老绅士的裤子，瞬间，他赞叹道:"桂花香气，看见了吗?一群蠢货!这个人的jb比你们的脸还要干净!用更多的桂花油呢!"

老绅士那里还是粉嫩未经人事的颜色，全因老绅士注重卫生又十分爱惜自己，那里散发着沐浴后淡淡的香气，甜腻的桂花香。"这是个甜品，得好好品尝。吃了都是甜的。"说着，那卑鄙的老头竟然去舔那里，啧啧出声地吮咂。

加拉哈德厌恶非常，几欲作呕!他拼命扭动腰肢，可那老头只看重眼前的'美味'，根本不在乎他的动作!"野蛮的奸人!不要碰我!住手!"老头用舌头探入那小孔，丝毫不嫌弃，像品尝美味一样。

君士坦蛋眼冒金光，他看见了眼前俊美的老者脸红挣扎的圣洁模样，也看到了那干净柔软的躯体。"你不配舔他的jb!"大帝如是说，走下王座，推开典狱长。

蛋蛋抓住老者的下颚，冰冷的双眼目光直扎老者的眼内，问道:"你可愿放弃你的信仰?"

"骑士永远不会放弃信仰!"加拉哈德哆嗦着吼道。

"很好。那么我将亲自给你这老py开苞。"回头吩咐一声:"来人!把他准备好，今晚送进我的寝宫去。我亲自享用这个美妙的老俘虏，教他新的信仰!"蛋蛋又道:"不准碰他!知道吗?"

众人点点头。典狱长惋惜地叹气后退。[/cp]

 

 [cp]蛋哈段子:十字军老爷pwp(异教徒的处罚很惨无人道的，坦蛋已经手下留情了)

"我对你家族的荣耀算是尽了心了，老先生。没有俘虏有你的待遇。"坦蛋对着沉睡中的男人说:"希望你能明白，我尊重你的贵族地位和人格，这份敬重。"

坦蛋大帝的寝宫自然是整个君士坦丁最舒适的地方，全国上下没有和他一样舒适奢华的床铺，金丝绒锦被。他的俘虏躺在床上，等他支配。

蛋蛋大帝亲自查看了。rt上各钉了一枚黄金钉，顶镶硬红宝石。全身缀着异形珍珠帘幕，覆盖着老先生的细腰长腿，使一个贵族成了玩物。他翻过那老者，俊美白皙的身体让他赞叹:此人一定身份不凡。

至于那处散发桂花香气的器官，他也爱惜地掂在手里，不足一只手掌长，粉白柔嫩，似少年的器官。这保养该有多奢华，坦蛋闭上眼就可以想到。小棒上穿了两只环，一在顶，一在底。冷眼看着这个，坦蛋并不在乎老先生从此废掉了。失去了身为男子的意义。异教徒没有活的。俘虏不死他已经是开恩了。

麻药的效力还没过，蛋蛋转过老先生的脸，去品尝那张嘴唇:他情不自禁。口唇散发着兰花的香气，津液如蜜般香甜，他品尝了好久。直到老者睁开眼睛。

"艾格西?"加拉哈德朦胧地问。

"那是你的儿子吗?"坦蛋问。

"是我最得宠的儿子，你长得和他很像。"显然还没有恢复清醒的老先生如是说。

"你和你的儿子乱轮吗?"坦蛋惊奇地问。

"什，什么?我没有!"加拉哈德挣扎着要起身，却被压住了。他全身上下满是珠宝，就是没有一件衣服。他还来不及注意到自己的棒棒废掉了。直到蛋蛋告诉了他:

"我把你废了。"大帝轻描淡写地说:"你以后只能做靠py取悦我的奴隶。过着女人一样的生活---伺候男人。"

"什，什么?"麻药使得老先生迷迷糊糊的，简直听不清对方的话。

那只和成年男人手臂一般粗的巨物露出来了，坦蛋把瘦弱的男人反过来，抬起tun部，那里面全是橄榄油，香脂浸透的味道。他迫不及待地挺身进去，也只进了一半。

加拉哈德在睡梦中并没感到疼痛，只是觉得肚子鼓了起来，他仰着头，呜呜地叫着，乖乖地趴着，直到坦蛋捏他的rt，扯那两颗金钉。老先生只感到酥麻，而意识到了男人在爱fu他，在侵犯他。

那只狰狞的巨物带出水淋淋的大量肠液，畅快至极地在柔嫩的地方享受。加拉哈德终于清醒了，却也没了力气。他受不了地摇头哭泣，咬床单，眼泪鼻涕都擦在上面，只因下身动弹不得，他被钉在了那巨物上。

"你就像是为我定做的。太棒了。"坦蛋大帝赞叹着，却也不忘记让老先生感到愉悦，那些调逗就更使得加拉哈德受不住了。


	4. 4，站街papa，养老院papa，残疾铺类，肾

[cp]这个老师让我想到一个桥段。

颓废的站节男，这把年纪一看就是什么脏"活儿"都能接的主，供人蹂躏，不被当人看那种。

艾格西是这么认为的。所以他花钱把老师买走了。哦，他在这一片外号叫老师，因为他的文质彬彬。

但是真格动起粗来，艾格西发现这家伙只会哭。哼哼唧唧一点也不像老手的样子，他忍不住抱怨:"你不是该喊着再来点吗?蹂躏我吗!哭什么?"

而老师还是哭得眼眶通红，抽泣着，气也喘不上来。再下去艾格西知道了。这家伙只是年龄大，并不是爱死爱慕的老手，没有任何特长。那这个年纪出来接"活儿"，只能证明他是个非常非常可怜又窝囊的男人。

头一次青年对动粗没了兴趣，他把这个胡子乱糟糟的老汉带去洗澡修脸，吃饭，打扮完毕之后，他得到另一个老先生，名副其实的老师。

他恍然大悟，这不是一个老手，可以独当一面遭受折磨那种。而是一只需要人呵护的老白兔!

他把白兔牵回家惹。[/cp]  
[cp]站节梗2:

艾格西对于那种上面的人暴戾凶狠，底下的人失去理智地怪叫的活动不再感兴趣了。不需要再用那种方式解压或寻求刺激，因为他家里有一件非常奇特的宝物，怎么说呢?就像一只老粉兔。

日常下班回家一身臭汗，就能在狭窄的灶台边看见那个畏畏缩缩忙碌的身影。哈利老师很白，穿了一件干净的粉毛衫，白衬衣，金色的头显贵气，梳理得一丝不苟。整个人暖洋洋的。

原来这老兔子真的不是站节的。他的儿女不赡养他，自己穷极了，才想到那种地方碰碰运气，要不是遇见自己，这个雏真的不知会被折磨成什么样，还拿不到应得的价钱。

很烦躁，看他为自己做饭艾格西就很烦躁，他走过去一把夺过老师手里的菜刀，粗鲁地说:"你不用干这个，我说过多少次，要吃什么就去买。"

哈利顿了一下，解开身上的白围裙，把汤火关掉，因为会煮干，就默默地趴在灶台上。

哈利隐忍的样子很漂亮，噙着泪忍着坏蛋蛋磨他的前列线，呜呜地叫着，听青年的荤话:"你这个洞简直棒极了。"

老头眼泪掉下来，心里想着:他只喜欢自己那个洞而已。谁知正在这时，他被调转过来，被吃着绵软嘴唇，艾格西赞叹:"嘴也甜透了!你整个人就像个大白兔大奶糖。我真的很喜欢你。"

老先生哆嗦着哭了出来:"真的?你真的喜欢我?而不是只喜欢我的洞?"

闻言青年哭笑不得，看看身体起反应的老先生，叹口气说:"我现在停下来你也很难受吧?乖乖忍到做完我和你说。好不好?"

大白兔用抱住小狗的方式抱住了他的头，艾格西闻着干净的肥皂香，舒服地叹口气。[/cp]

 [cp]站节梗3:(这个是真的崩了，而且可能会引起女孩子的不适，但我真的觉得这样的哈利太可怜，不敢说一句话一分钱没有还被追债被卖掉那种。我希望有个糙汉子像艾格西一样那么疼他。我觉得要是我我挺幸福的。。。总之勿喷。。。)

几天过后艾格西被一群高利贷找上门，原来老兔子的儿子欠了一大笔钱，把他爸爸供出来就逃跑了。艾格西掂量一下:大概是他一年的工资----家也不能回拼死干那种。

他心疼地看着他的老白兔耷拉着耳朵，一句话也不说，带愣愣的样子。"只要我离开，他们就不会找你麻烦了。"哈利这么说。

艾格西火冒三丈，他认为这老兔子真的很绝情，很冷血。"那么我呢?你丢下我每晚以泪洗面想着你孤枕难眠?"艾格西语无伦次了，"所以他们是你儿子，你就甘心付出一切，而我这个陌生人就活该倒霉被你遗弃?"

哈利干净的脸上都是惊愕，他才知道青年很看重自己。

"我可以帮你还钱，但我不做亏本买卖"艾格西点燃一支烟，道:"我把卡车卖了。你得归我。至少2年。"他信口要价，想把老先生留在自己身边足够久。

哈利呆愣地点头答应了。

婚后拼命工作的男人回家倒头就睡，不管妻子，有时还恶声恶气那样，艾格西也是。最近他累坏了，回家就要睡觉。

而他的老白兔一只战战兢兢地，不知道艾格西是否讨厌自己了。一着急，他就壮着胆子，在男人睡觉的时候偷偷弄他的小dd。

艾格西青筋爆跳地坐起身，一把推开哈利吼道:"你干什么?我很累了好吗?别妨碍我睡觉。"

哈利可怜极了，急忙说道:"可这是我的任务不是吗?我卖给你了。"

困极了的艾格西蹦起来把那张合约撕了，道:"现在我能睡觉了吧?"

"那么重要的东西，你说撕就撕吗?"老白兔哆嗦起来，"你想告诉我我走不走都无所谓吗?"

"该死!你已经不是以前那个啥也没有的流浪汉了!你现在是这个家的主人!我赚的钱不是都给你了吗?你能不能牛掰起来，叉腰骂我一顿或者出去胡吃海塞买衣服做脸!别活得这么窝囊!活得像我爹!我祖宗一样牛掰!谁要你走了?谁要赶你走了?你到底在怕什么?"艾格西大吼起来。

"我，我只是。"哈利靠近艾格西坐着。

突然艾格西反应过来了:"你只是想我了?"

"嗯。"这直白的话让哈利害羞，却还是点点头。

"你想做?"粗鲁的卡车司机终于明白过来，他擦擦脸上的汗水，哈哈大笑:"你到底多大啊!你是50岁吗?你比我还欲求不满，那你就说啊!你这个闷性子真是急死人。"搂着娇羞的老哈利，艾格西打电话告诉鲍勃他明天不上班了。[/cp]

 [cp]站节梗完结:

老哈利可以说是扬眉吐气了。他不用再为生活奔波，他的新儿子把他养的肥肥壮壮的。他把家里弄得很温馨，自己也打扮得花哨起来。

最可贵的是，当艾格西欺负他时，他敢一嘴巴打过去，告诉他:"我要做饭!你给我洗手洗脸一边玩去!"青年也老老实实地照做。

全因为那天，粗鲁的卡车司机表白了自己。

他抱着他坐在沙发上看电视，告诉他，自己每天回家看到他干净好闻的样子就开心，闻到他做的饭菜就安心。搂着他就高兴。

也许他把他当成妻子，或女人，但自己明白地知道，别人不行。只有这只暖洋洋，白呼呼的兔子才能让他温暖起来。

艾格西把脸埋进哈利的脖子里吸气，告诉他，他愿意为他付出一切。

老哈利很感动。亲了他一下。作为奖赏，艾格西买了一对简单的黄金指环，一人一个，戴在二人的无名指上。[/cp]

 [cp]

 [cp]艾格西挂掉电话之后:鲍勃在那边抱怨天抱怨地。

"你想我了。"丈夫笃定地说。搂紧老先生，调戏道:"既然想我了还这么装正经干什么?"老先生那一副小妻子的娇羞之态，其实文质彬彬的脸下面已经春心荡漾了，简直可以被艾格西搓圆揉扁。

"你想男人了还是想我了?"粗鲁的卡车司机耍起牛忙。  
哈利羞得浑身哆嗦。  
"发浪了?"男人搂着他又问。哈利鼓起腮帮咬住嘴唇不说话。  
"想被我干?"艾格西话没说完，见papa小声吼:"没有!我没有!"眼泪都快流下来了。

艾格西马上哄他:"我知道你疼我，papa。"他去擦老先生的眼泪。  
"那你还这么欺负我!!"哈利气道。

"哎，"艾格西叹口气，"我想听你说想我啊!"

老先生扑进他怀里，断断续续地说:"我怕你像我儿子们一样不要我，他们离开我，我还可以活下去，你要是离开我，我会死的!蛋蛋。我好想你。"  
卡车司机骄傲又得意，趁机要挟:"那还不把nei子拿来我吃!"  
老先生哆嗦着解开怀扣，把粉嫩的胸脯塞进青年的嘴里。那又软又甜，把白兔抱进怀里，艾格西开始好好吃大白兔奶糖。[/cp]  
站节梗番外:

老白兔身上的肉绵软，就像有一身胸脯。嘬一口含在嘴里和棉花糖一样，又甜又劲道。

结果那个卡车司机就经常吸papa的脸颊，吸得上面红红的，像是被虫子叮了一样。

老先生十分讨厌这种"吃人"的行为，几次三番明令禁止艾格西嘬他的肉吃。有时还会生气:"你很无聊吧?滚开!坐在那儿吃饭!像个人似的好好坐着!"

艾格西力气巨大，抱住老先生说什么也不放手，还耍赖:"你能怎么样?打我呀?打我呀?"

"打你就打你!"老先生用饭勺敲了那颗头。

艾格西眼泪汪汪地说:"爸爸，你真的打我。"

"知道怕了吗?还不放手!"

"我就喜欢打人的爸爸。"艾格西从小没了爸爸，哈利就如同他的亲爸爸一般亲近，"我宁可被打，也不想没有爸爸。"大小伙子又嘬起白兔的嫩棉花糖肉来。

弄得老先生满脸通红，又心疼这个小子，就气愤道:"你就欺负死我吧!要是我再年轻10年，保证打死你!"[/cp]

养老院情

伦敦的一家养老院条件不是很好，经常向教会借些志愿者来这里帮助老人。

所谓的老人都是些乞丐，无家可归，无儿女亲人，行动不便的老年人。活着对他们来说已经不易，更何况什么好条件的住房饭食。

艾格西在大学里还有5个学分要拿，他的功课不怎么好，就只能通过社会活动来弥补学分。他接了志愿者这个工作，他的护理对象是一个叫哈利哈特的老头儿。

老头儿住在一间蓝色的独室，10平米大小的房内只有一张蓝钢病床，一张床头柜，一只暖壶，一床发黄的棉被，就什么也没有了。

老头却很干净，精神攫烁，两只漂亮的大眼睛和孩子一样炯炯有神，这是他所没料到的，他以为和一般的老头一样，对方又丑又脏呢。却没想到是一位文雅安静的老先生。

对方腿部行动不便，需要人照顾着上厕所。艾格西便发现，对方的腿上有些细小的淤痕。

"这是怎么弄的?"青年小心地问。

"没，没什么。"躲避着艾格西的眼神，那位老者面容怯弱，吱唔着。

又过了两天，艾格西终于证实了自己的猜想:老者被虐待过。脖子和胸膛上有大大小小的红痕。

"这，这是怎么弄的?!"依旧干净安静的老者面容呆滞，只不说话。艾格西觉得自己要疯了。

他一把搂住瘦弱的身躯，反复地问:"为什么不告诉别人?你的家人呢?你的亲人儿女呢?为什么一个关心你的人也没有?一个来看你的人也没有!"

"我没事。"哈利只哑着嗓子重复，"不要告诉人，不要告诉人。"

"你怕他们把你赶出去?"艾格西意识到老人怕失了这个唯一的容身之地，就忍受着这些折磨。

他血气方刚，一时正义感填充心胸:"跟我回家，我照顾你!"

哈利转过漂亮的大眼睛，瞪着青年露出空洞的笑:"你和我非亲非故，只是一时兴起，不会照顾我很久的，还会，还会把我送回来的。"

艾格西心疼得无法呼吸:"我要是这么做我就立刻死!"

"你会嫌我没用，照顾我很吃力的，会怪我白吃你的饭。"

哈利每说一句话就似一把刀子刺入艾格西的胸膛。

"我还不起你的钱，"哈利低下头，"他们如果...这样对我，让我换口吃的，我愿意。"

艾格西疯了一般双眼充血，掐着哈利的肩膀道:"我娶你。"

霎时，哈利闭上了嘴，脸上通红。

"这下你可以闭嘴了吧?!"艾格西气愤地吼道:"这下你能闭嘴老实和我回家了吧?!再说一句!你要再说一句让我伤心得发疯的话!我就立刻...立刻..."艾格西想了老半天，也想不出该怎么惩罚这个本来就很可怜的老人，只能说:

"死给你看!"

哈利这才忍不住，露出第一个笑脸。

他在战争中受的伤，一生为国，忙得无儿无女无人照料。要不是艾格西，真的没人管他。药片就在手边，发病时无人递来也属白搭，白白送命。

哈利在被抱回那小窝的第一晚便硬要艾格西抱他，他一再强调自己很干净，红着眼说那些人怕他有病都用了保护措施。他需要艾格西抱他，才能让他安下心来。

青年没有办法，如欺负一个病人，他根本下不去手啊。老先生当然干净，他是那么爱干净啊!又都是自己清洗的，连那里也是...他的老先生浑身都是牛奶香。

最后他还是用一欧元纸币折了两个戒指，跪在老先生面前郑重宣誓了结婚的誓词，不离不弃，无论生老病死...才把戒指戴在老先生的手指上，哆嗦着搂住他。

所幸的是老先生的真实年龄只有50岁，身体健康营养跟上的话还可以活得很久。而且他的腿只要治疗还是有恢复的希望的。

据说哈利最后很争气地再次走开了路，帮助青年料理一些家务，还会自己做些文书工作赚钱。两人的日子果然越来越好了。[/cp]

 

 [cp]既然读者是这样的人，我就这样写吧。

路人x哈利。肾。给@peppermint_大黄汁  亲，满足你的愿望。[笑而不语][笑而不语][笑而不语][笑而不语]

哈利在被蛋仔救回去之前，自己独个儿无依无靠。他是个老士兵，如果身体健康的话身手很了得的，可腿部不能动弹了，就只保留了士兵干净整洁的习惯。尽管他坐在床上也会动手铺被子叠床单。做着这些的他，很少和人说话。

阳光照在他身上是静谧的，安详温和的他是无害无攻击性的，简直任人宰割，和一只小白兔一样。可他比小兔子诱人多了。

蓝色病号服和监狱服一样简陋，领口遮不住瘦削的胸膛，白皙干净的皮肤衬着他一头典雅的金发，使他根本不似残疾人，到像是个供人瞻仰的模特儿。

pep是个护工，30岁的年纪，深陷的眼眶，乱糟糟的金发使他原本英俊的容颜有些憔悴。护工的工作很累。可他只能干这个养活家人。枯燥的工作里唯一的安慰便是哈利这个老先生。

他棕色的高领毛衣很软，但沾满了灰尘。pep自己也知道自己似乎玷污了哈利那套蓝病装。可他得照顾他呀!便搂抱住老哈利的腰，老人很乖，手搂着pep的脖子，尽量自己抬腿抬腰。

淡淡的奶香气袭来，修长的那一截脖子似乎可以咬破。pep把嘴凑了过去，病态地咬住哈利。"呜…"老人小声呜咽，问:"你为什么咬我?"

"不想吃苦头就不要动!"pep威胁。简单而有效，老先生不敢告密，这就省了他解释他复杂的情感，只需享受。

放下那双无力的脚在马桶边，护工得蹲下来扯掉病号裤。里面空无一物，急需上厕所的老人含着泪，忍着耻辱，先纾解自己。那还需要擦干净。

pep拿起纸巾握住那处擦，把玩着，小心翼翼地抠弄缝隙里的残液。老哈利闭着眼睛，认识到自己的处境，任由索取。

对于养老院里的人不采取保护措施而xj是不明智的。青年知道这个，他们很脏，除了自己也会有别人弄他们。所以他借用了老哈利无力的双腿。用力合拢那块肉团，还是不够紧。

完事后他会把自己的'安慰'抱回去，蓝色的小室里寂静萧瑟，阳光虚脱般无力，植物的影子刮着墙壁。pep想:这样的世界很简单。他们会老死在这里。

他按住老先生扯开他的衣物肆意落下wen，搂着不撒手导致哈利呼吸也很困难，他温柔的原因大部分是哈利很乖，不敢告发他。那清洁的身子沾满了他的口水，全身都是，但是他会在明天把它洗干净的。不留下证据。

哆嗦着在他怀里一言不发的老先生依旧如一株菊花，可爱而艳丽。他也可以隐藏爱语，只一遍遍吸他的肉来吃。

拎着桶离开房间时，pep并没有预料到，下次再来，哈利已经属于别人了。[/cp]

 [cp]养老院情:

哈利被抱回小窝的第一晚，双眼垂泪。幸福如此短暂，他就像一条被捡回的流浪猫，而且比猫费钱，啥时艾格西不要他了，再把他送回那人间地狱，他真的生不如死，可能会当场上吊---如果他站得起来的话。

艾格西的小屋只有一张单人床，虽不大却放满玩具和花草，被子干净，彩虹条纹的，很甜腻很温馨的感觉。哈利坐在被子里，心里打定主意:"他死也不走了。他要赖死这个小青年。"

所以当艾格西捧着烤鱼和煎牛肉还有一杯红酒兴冲冲跑进来的时候，老士兵拿出战场上拼命那鼓劲，今天豁出去不要命了也得赢!"我还有吸引力吗?"

"咳咳..."艾格西被道出心病，红了脸。

"xing方面的吸引力。这样老朽的东西..."他指指自己的双腿紧盯青年，"肯定是想弄特别的玩儿法才带我回家的...那些说我漂亮的护工们...搂着我时很温柔...夸我漂亮...但他们都那样...折腾我...你也是这样吧..."委婉地道出'特别玩法儿"的恐怖之处，已经成人且知道一些s。m知识的青年理解老者的意思且红了脸。

但艾格西不是那样的人，且他尊敬这位文雅的老先生，这话让他感觉自己被当作b。t了，有些气愤地道:"我是看您漂亮，喜欢您，那我不能呵护保养我喜欢的东西吗?一定要折磨你才叫喜欢你吗?你真奇怪!"

被责备的老哈利羞赧无比，他把青年和那些bt相提并论了。为了赔罪，他说出了心里话:"我只是说，即使你要那样对我也可以，我不会跑的...如果，"哈利抬脸定下江山，"你真的觉得我还有那么一点吸引力，现在就抱我吧。"

即使自己是bt也要留下来吗?这老者真的可怜到令人心碎的地步了。蛋蛋本来先让老头儿吃点东西好好休息再说，至少去注册个简单的婚礼。

蛋蛋觉得自己可以忍住不碰他的。分开睡就可以。

可是毫无安全感的老头儿摇头不肯吃，只说:"至少我今天算是不欠你的，我才能安心吃你的东西，安心睡觉。"

到了这时，一切话都没用了，该上不上就不是有担当的男人!艾格西一方面欣喜自己不用忍了，另一方面也更心疼老哈利了。

因为他才不会让他有机会还清自己的人情然后逃跑呢!他会对他越来越好，让他欠自己越来越多的情分![/cp]

哈利见青年肯抱自己，那就是不会赶自己走啦!心里激动又害怕。自己又老又丑，如果再不乖，艾格西一定会嫌弃他的吧?这么想着，他努力柔和自己的面容，垂头露出雪白的脖颈，摊开双手，露出胸膛，用这毫无防备的姿势，告诉青年他把一切控制权交给了他。

这对小伙子来说是太大的刺激。艾格西算是与众不同的优秀。从小没了父母的他只被给于一所小房子，可他认为身强力壮的大小伙子，哪有挨饿的道理?!为了赚钱他吃尽了苦头，和小混混打架，从药贩子手里骗钱，做兼职卖送外卖，吃过一切苦，总之是江湖上的老手。就连大学也是自己选的，虽然不怎么出名，可保证了他日后会有份体面的工作。

如今小有成就，自己的家，自己的人生，进而自己的卧室里坐着一位占了半拉房的大尤物只供自己享乐。他兴奋得就要翘起尾巴嗷嗷叫两声了。

哈利越看越美，并不是大街上随便扯来一个瘦老头儿能比的。柔顺的眉眼，贵妇般的娇羞矜持，雪白干净的皮肤，高贵的淡金色绒发，都预示着此为宝贝儿。尤其是现在做出妻子的姿态对着自己。

热血沸腾的年轻人认认真真用一欧元纸币折了两枚戒指，郑重地给老哈利戴上，并说了一车肉麻的誓言，弄得老头儿红着脸嗫嚅:"谢谢你，艾格西。"

"叫我蛋蛋!"小伙子热切地恳求，他害羞的老绅士如果肯叫，即使他没有父亲也是没相干的。

"蛋蛋..."脆弱的黑眼睛里闪着惊喜，老头儿认真地盯着青年，乖乖地叫了他昵称。

这下蛋蛋可受不了了。他抬胯就上了床，不敢动一动的老头儿马上柔顺地垂下头。白色印了马蹄莲花样的毛绒浴袍把哈利衬得发光，蛋仔头脑发热，着魔一样扒开那浴袍，露出香喷的肩膀，直到两颗淡褐色的rt处为止。

老者的骨架很匀称，上面铺了薄薄一层软肉，白皙而圆润，他都给了青年享受。

"嗷唔"一声，蛋仔失神一样咬住了肩窝处，弄得哈利轻声抽泣着问:"唔...你怎么也咬我?"

"对，对不起。我，我忍不住..."简直不知道自己在干什么，艾格西看了看那淡红色的齿痕。可哈利的泪眼婆娑和柔顺又叫他迷失。

跪坐在赤着上身的老者面前，也不去故意追逐那害羞的面庞，艾格西摸摸软肉上的伤痕，再摸遍了袒露的胸脯，揪住一个小肉粒拉扯揉搓，他真的被哈利迷住了，喃喃说:"你全身都又白又软，还都是牛奶香，像一块大奶糖，我不咬你才怪呢。"青年软语轻声低头问老者:"是故意的吗?故意用牛奶香的沐浴液，想要大家都来咬你吗?"

"我，我，呜..."老者被自己呛了一下，委屈又害羞，又不敢吓跑了蛋仔，"咳咳...才不是呢!用牛奶香的沐浴液是因为那是食物的味道，我饿肚子的时候，可以闻着它...嗯...解解馋。"

这回答令爱他的青年伤心又绝望，恨不得怒火中操碎了这老先生。他怎么这么会叫他心疼?怎么这么会撩拨他的情欲!

"你敢再说!"青年沉着嗓子，暗淡着眼眸，大手撩开那件毛绒浴袍，露出赤裸的身躯，他的老先生全身都是他清洗的，他没给他穿一件内衣。

强势地罩住柔软的性器宣誓占有权，哈利还没有勃起，老年人的体感总是很慢，相比下艾格西已经快要硬爆了。

"你敢再说一句让我伤心的话!我已经够心疼你了!你还要我死一次不行?!"小青年火气自然大，怒气冲冲地威胁:"再说一句这样的话，我就操尿了你!"

这火气却把老先生吓坏了。哈利怕被再送回那养老院去。而且蛋仔真的很棒!又热情又真诚。

哈利的身体很漂亮，连那根秀气的阴茎也可爱。不是皱巴巴的样子，而是软嘟嘟的一团淡色肉团。捏在手里一点儿不乏味，里面有硬硬的芯子和卵子，吐口口水在手掌上，街头小混混的蛋仔没多少同性相交的常识，也不会用润滑剂。他开始想要取悦老先生，强硬撸动那小肉棒。

"你这里有感觉吗?我摸你的话。"青年示意他瘫痪的双腿。

其实很有感觉的。"我，我只是被炸弹碎片损伤了神经...并没有断了脊椎...呼呼...腿不能动，但是可以感觉到..."苍老的面容露出不胜之姿是很令人满足的。尤其是哈利毫不抵抗的政策...

仰着头迷蒙地看着自己的老先生真的是砧板上的鱼了。艾格西一把拉下那无力的胯，老者呜叫一声躺下，任青年钻入他两腿间，拉起那两条残疾的腿把玩。

"那舔这里，你也能感觉到咯?"

舌头感觉肉洞里又松又软，两腿不会动只有肉洞收缩的淫浪样儿十分刺激人的耳目。洞里也是干净的软肉，艾格西尽量推入自己的口水，湿润老先生，想要他舒服。

残疾的腿其实很需要按摩来活动血液，可在养老院里根本没人帮哈利做这些，护工们干完活儿或欺负完他就会走了。所以被触摸的时候，似按摩，又是心疼的爱抚，老哈利很舒服。

而被掠夺行动能力的腿使得胯间的孔洞更敏感，收缩得更厉害，夹着入侵内部的舌头，敏感地发热抽动，流出肠液来。是x欲更旺盛的意思，也是把x爱当作一种运动的意思。

"有，有感觉!"上身乱动弹下身却瘫着，老先生乖巧地回答，怯弱地盯着青年，是否有开心的表情。

蛋仔快被柔顺的老先生弄疯了，他真的开始明白那些人为什么会想欺负他。

捧高瘦胯放在自己膝盖上，老哈利呜叫着并没反抗的余地，但当蛋仔僵直了舌尖，一下一下刺入穴口，又整条舌头拔出来，模拟x交的姿势玩弄老先生的时候，老先生真的羞愧万分。

哈利似一只被定住头的短爪猫，明明钩不到男人的爪子徒劳地空挥着。

"怪不得你还没有失禁。"艾格西喘着粗气咂吮着干净香甜的味道，判断老先生的身体状况。"我会好好帮你做复健的。"他意有所指地暗示这活动会经常发生。

然后他便猛烈地撸动半勃起的阴茎，激得害羞又柔顺的哈利点头猛叫:"是你的，都是你的!我是你的!"

青年有些失控了，放下胯部在半空中胡乱插进去，老先生又热又软，简直裹得他美透了。他逼问着:"他们也这么干你了?!"

上半身歪斜的哈利胡乱地说着平日不敢说的淫词，因为青年凶狠地乱插他下面，角度刁钻又毫无规律，使得肉洞尽紧着青年享受，被插到各个角落。

"呜呜…啊他们...只是...呜呜…捉弄我..."哈利凌乱着脸孔说:"他，他们，会...咬我...亲我...嫌我脏...不会插进来...呜呀..."老先生真的被插怕了，自己下身已经发麻，却无法躲避。

"还会要我鸟鸟给他们看...饶了我呜呜呜…有人...有人...舔我的py...喜欢...看我被舔射...蛋蛋!"老头可怜兮兮地澄清:"不要讨厌我，不要讨厌我，我很干净的..."

那些人肆意侵犯他竟然还嫌弃他脏!浑蛋东西们!艾格西替老先生心疼，又被那只顺从自己的痴态逗引得发了疯，捧着那无力的下身开始狠命地抽插起来，老先生差点背过气去，哭得声音也没了。

第一次总是很仓促，艾格西很懊恼，没有照顾好自己的宝贝，而老先生虽哭得断了气似的，却依旧肯依偎在蛋蛋的怀抱里抽嗒着恢复体力。

不过这样的运动，确实给老哈利带来些令人舒服的效果，他的身体更有力，下半身的感觉也更敏锐了。


End file.
